In Reverse: M After Q
by Jclimactic
Summary: A companion piece to 'In Reverse', set immediately after Chapter 12 ('Maddie'). Not going to be much plot here at all. Thank you for reading, it's complete now!
1. Finally

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: So OK! This may turn out to be a giant mistake... An M rated chapter that accompanies 'In Reverse', follows immediately after the end of the "Maddie" chapter. Posted separately because it just wouldn't fit with the theme of that fic (chapter snippets with key critical events). Never written anything like this before, so reader beware: it might just suck. I finished early so here it is. Ever want to hear 'finished early' in the context of an M rated fic? Didn't think so...**

**Edit Note: Corrected some typos, and other minor fixes; broke the original chapter into three 'time stamped' segments. Apologies if that messes anything up.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kate's Apartment: 10pm, Friday**

Kate had backed Rick into her bedroom, a success in her mind, even if he was being a little deliberately troublesome. She pushed him back on to her bed, a place he had never been - not had any other man in this apartment; she had wasted none of her time in the past year on others, even before Rick would actually speak to her again. Her heart wanted what it wanted, and now she had it right in front of her.

She stepped back a little, and as he started stand held up a hand, "Wait. Watch Rick." She reached behind her to grab the zipper and lowered it, holding up the dress to her chest with her other hand. "I bought this dress for you Rick. I bought these shoes. This lipstick especially for tonight. I also bought this for you Rick." She dropped her hand then, allowing the dress to fall and pool at her feet, showing Rick the deep red lingerie underneath. Ricks's eyes widened, he had seen her in lingerie before, naked before, but those occasional were but stale memories compared to the beauty standing before him. He held out a hand to her, "Come Kate."

She threw back her head, exposing her throat to him, and laughed, "I intend to Rick. More than once." She stepped forward and placed her hands in his before moving them to her hips, and hooking their fingers in the thin band of her panties, "You've seen them now Rick, take them off."

They slid down, smoothly, like they wanted to be gone, no struggled effort to maintain balance as she stepped out of the fabric now laying on the floor. She stepped closer to Rick, guiding his hands behind her now, his mouth only inches from her.

Release! Kate felt it, a pressure released from around her chest, not just from the bra being gone, but from the joy of once again being naked with Rick, for the first time in years. As the bra fell away he ran his fingers across her upper chest, "I marked you here Kate. You told everyone you were mine."

Kate reached up to grasp the hand, pressing it firmly against her, where that signature had been only a week ago, "I did Rick, and if that's what it takes to prove to you how much I love you, I'll do it again."

Rick pulled her closer, seated on the bed his mouth was the level of her now braless chest, which he wasted no time taking advantage of. He dove in, lips latching on to a still soft nipple; feeling it tighten, grow and peak within the warmth of his mouth. Kate gasped as soon as contact was made, her knees beginning to buckle. It had been so long, with only age paled memories to tide her over in the shower or in her bed; memories and her own fingers, not the heat she was exposed to here with just his mouth touching, consuming.

Rick captured her ass in both hands, pulling her closer still, supporting her as collapse appeared possible; dragging her naked body between his spread legs and up against his clothed one. Her arms flew up, forearms resting on his shoulders, hands wrapped around the back of his neck. He continued to lick and suck, tugging her nipple one second, pressing it into her breast with his tongue the next; all the while she pulled his head tightly into her.

Rick looked up at her, mouth still occupied, to see her head tilted slightly back, eyes closed, and a simple blissful smile adorning her face. He kept his eyes on her, his mouth on her as he slipped one hand from behind her to lift one leg up, trying to bring it over his thigh, opening her to his gaze a further touch.

Kate felt him move, felt his hand move; she was still feeling every move of his tongue, every caresses of his lips like it was the first time once again. She let him lift her leg a little, before pushing away, shoving him to lie back on the bed.

"Your turn Rick. Too many clothes. Strip." She held out a hand to pull him upright, pushing him away from the bed and taking his seat, and position; legs spread wide, hands resting on her thighs.

"Rick? You stopped. Distracted?"

"Yes Kate, you drive me to distraction." Without removing an iota of clothing he stepped back towards her, bending lower to kiss, sliding a hand up her inner thigh to cup her, immediate feeling how wet she was. "You sure you need me naked to fix this Kate?"

Despite how much she wanted the simple stimulation to continue, to be held so intimately by him; she wanted him inside even more. Kate pushed his hand away quickly, to do so slowly would have been a torture she didn't think she could bear. So she pushed him away, "Naked Rick. Now."

She watched, couldn't tear her eyes away, didn't want to tear her eye away, as he unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off so she could see his naked chest, his forearms and biceps, which she wanted wrapped around her once again. Then the pants, dropping to the floor, to reveal in all their glory: superman boxers. She should have know. She licked her lips now, the boxers where not loose anymore, tented, they concealing what appeared to be a steel rod. She laughed at herself then, man of steel indeed.

Finally he dropped the boxers too and he stood before her naked, she lifted her eye slowly from his erection, seeking to meet his as he stepped towards her. Kate made a unilateral decision then, to much time had passed, to much unrequited longing; no time for fore play she just needed him.

Hitching herself up in the bed, she settled on her back, legs wide, knees up; hardly the most sensual position, not intended to tempt but simply to show everything. Understanding the need for urgency Rick climbed into the bed, up between her legs, pressed an urgent kiss on her lips and thrust inside her. Neither of them could prevent the gasps, the feeling of being together after so long simply extraordinary. Kate couldn't believe it, she almost came immediately; she new this was going to be quick, this time would be over fast.

Rick began to thrust, slowly at first, gently; she felt so tight, he knew it had been a while for her. Gradually Kate's arms crept around his neck rather than just her hands holding him other; the her legs wrapped around him, ankles crossed behind his back, meeting each thrust if his with an upward twitch of her own hips.

They both knew it was going to end soon, quickly, everything was just too intense, too stimulating. Kate was panting right along with Rick, thrust, pant, thrust, pant, gasp. On and on it continued until they both felt the crescendo building, burning through them; Kate tipped over first, but only by moments. Light exploding behind her eyes as they snapped closed, a dizzying sensation making her feel light headed. She struggled to keep her hips moving, but it wasn't necessary for long as Rick shivered and his whole, body went hard. She could feel him twitching inside her, an extra flood of warmth too and she welcomed it; again welcomed him within her.

After they had calmed, recovered somewhat they cuddled together, something they had both missed, just basking in the closeness and company of each other.

"Thank you Rick. Thank you for this."

"Kate, you know you never have to than me for this. I was hoping to deliver more than a wham, bam, thank you mam for you though."

"I don't mean the sex Rick, though that was intense; I mean for letting me back in."

Rick waggled his eyebrows at her, "Thank You Kate for letting me back in too!"

Despite herself she couldn't help but help but laugh at that, "Rick! I was being serious."

"I know Kate, but rest now, we'll talk serious things later ok." He pulled her back to his body and they dozed, relaxed, and drifted off to a temporary sleep wrapped up in each other.


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**Edit Note: Corrected some typos, broke the original chapter into three 'time stamped' segments. Apologies if that messes anything up.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kate's Apartment: 3am, Saturday**

Rick woke in the middle of the night, sometime around 3AM according to Kate's alarm clock. He found Kate sprawled on her back, one arm thrown over her head, the other trapped between them, the bed sheets rumpled and barely covering her to the waist. He shifted slightly, slowly so he could turn to face her, no sign she had awakened, every indication she was deep in slumber still. He reached for her then, shifting slightly further down the bed; studying her.

Rick had always felt his fingertip has some kind of superpower. They were his connection to his characters, the sensitive surface though which he expressed Nikki, through taps and presses on his keyboard, onto the electronic page.

This night though, as he lightly caressed Kate's still sleeping form, he felt a new connection. Each whorl and ridge seemed to express a new level of feeling as he stroked the downy hair on her forearm. Each light stroke leaving a trail of goosebumps behind, a newer rougher, but still so soft surface for him to explore. He was so focused on chasing the soft fuzz, stirring up those tiny little bumps that he did not notice her eyes open, and look down towards where his fingers traced and his eyes focused intently.

A whispered voice reached him from above, "Rick... what are you doing"

"Exploring you Kate; touch, sight, taste," and he spoke he leaned forward and nipped the sensitive skin of her inner elbow between his lips, flicking his tongue out gently to moisten the area before releasing it, "the sound of your voice, and your scent Kate," he took a deep breath, "you smell like cherries Kate, still. Cherries, me, and sex. I like those scents on you Kate."

He felt her start to move to reach out to him, to caress his face; but he captured her hands gently in his and moved them both back above her head, "No Kate. Let me explore, learn you again." He pressed her hands firmly into the pillow her head rested on, telling her without words to leave her hands there, to leave her body totally open to him.

Rick began to caress her, slow gentle strokes over her collar bone, down over her scar, down lower where he made contact with his whole palm, fingers spread all across her and continued to sweep the whole hand lower. Lower still, until the pressure of the palm slowly disappeared and left her wanting.

Rick moved his hand higher once again, slowly bringing his fingers, tips only, back into contact with the skin on the side of her breast. As he ghosted his fingers gently around the very edge of Kate's aureole it wasn't goosebumps that rose in their wake. Her whole torso had arched upward, chasing after the fingers, trying to shift to capture more contact, her rising, peaking nipple had raced ahead of the rest of her.

He was having none of it though, as her shifting nipple just felt the touch of his fingers, he withdrew them, had them slip away from her and disappear from her search for sensation. Rick brought back the contact at her left breast, sweeping slowly down and across the top of her thighs, brushing, but no more than brushing her hair. The pattern was repeated, over, and over, slight variations each time. From a caress of her nipple, to a deeper stroke in between her legs, over and over it continued. When he was satisfied, her entire chest flushed, her nipples almost appearing to be in painful peaks, he made a last pass. Ending by dropping his fingers deep between her legs, pushing in slowly, the withdrawing slowly as her hips pushed to meet him, and a gasped "Rick" accompanied the motion.

"Still Kate. Rest still." He pushed the one finger back within her pressed her hips down onto the mattress. "Still."

After a few more stokes within her, a hooked finger dragging her up before he pressed her back down, her breathing deepening with every iteration; only then did he remove his hand, slipping out of her and dragging a slight moan from her lips.

He brought his fingers now to her belly, sweeping widening then narrowing circles around the center of her stomach; leaving a glistening wake behind that he knew he could not resist for long. Soon enough he dipped his head down her body, watching as her hips lifted of the bed once again towards him, a simple "Please" whispering for her lips. He had other plans though, stopping his lips well before the destination he knew she had in mind, nipping instead, licking at the trail his fingers had left behind. Kissing, biting gently, he was leaving little red marks in a wide circle all around her belly button.

Only when he was satisfied did he slide his body back up hers, meting her wide eyes, seeing her parted mouth; and kissing her slowly, deeply. Rick reached for her breast again, tweaked the left nipple and slowly, but quickly just the same, trailed his hand down until her circled her clit, pressed into her, and felt her gasp into his mouth. At that he swept his hand up to her opposite breast, swirling his finger tips around that peaked nipple. Again he established a pattern, nipple, clit, nipple; tweak, caress, circle, varying which part received which treatment. Rick continued, kissing her, caressing her mouth with his lips all the while; capturing her gasps, small cries, and pants as they built, stealing them all, everything she would share with him.

Gradually Rick watched Kate reaching for him more and more, shifting her hips more aggressively toward his hand as it moved on its path downward, chasing harder as it left her wanting more; twisting herself to maintain his contact with her nipple that little bit longer.

After one such effort, her let her succeed, bypassing her clit entirely and pushing directly into her; the surprise was met by a gasping cry of his name, captured by his mouth on hers. He leaned his head back then, to watch her expression and he pressed her back down onto the mattress one again. Then he again withdrew his hand to a plaintive whimper, a pleading "Rick! Please!"

"Almost there Kate, almost. Trust me love." Her eyes took on a new gleam at that, and she leaned in to capture his lips, chasing his tongue with hers; moaning her approval, her consent into him.

Rick began to caress again, sweeping from just below her belly button, up to her breast, right then left, before diving back down her torso to the same warm, slick place he has been visiting all night. Again the pattern repeated, stroke, pinch, tweak, circle; over and over, over and over, adding a terminating penetration, a curl with Kate that caused a hitch in her breath each time.

The room gradually began to fill with gasps, pants, whimpers each time his fingers left her, until finally she gasped out a whisper again, "Please! More."

This time Rick completed his path with two fingers thrust inside, a his thump pressed against her clit; squeezing, pushing, lifting her hips upward with the fingers inside pressed against that so sensitive rough patch of skin within her. He shifted to capture mouth again, pressing her head deeper into the pillow even while lifting her hips higher.

He lifted his lips from hers slowly, leaving her breathless, "This is love Kate." Her eyes were locked on his as he saw her nod her head, it almost wobbled loosely; as if she had partially lost on control of her muscles.

Rick continued to caress her, stroke her, circle her, lift and control her most intimate parts with one had; all the while watching her eyes, her breathing degenerate further into poorly controlled gasps; her felt muscles begin tense, her hips beginning to thrust harder onto his hand and her control begin to slip as she struggled to keep her eye open beyond even mere slits.

He was watching her mouth, anticipating, waiting; and as she opened it, jaw starting to move as if she was about to say something, to demand something of him. Just then he stopped, withdrew, left her hips leaping of the bed in a desperate attempt to restore the stimulation. A strangled cry escaped from her, and at that he dove downward, lips quickly trailing a path lower, sweeping over a nipple, over the red marks on her belly, downward he continued until he reached his destination.

Just the presence of his hot breath on her drove another gasp, only for that to turn into a cry "Rick!" as he thrust his tongue over her clit, straight through her wet lips, and as deeply into her as he could reach. Rick had been thinking about the taste of her, direct from the source, and it was as spectacular as he remembered: sweet, thick, sticking to his skin like it never wanted to let go.

Her hips were once again thrusting against him, and then he felt it; fingers in his hair, hand grappling, pulling him closer, holding him while she ground against his mouth. Rick lifting his head for a moment, "Hands Kate!" only to get a violent shaking of her head in response.

Rick couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful, and she wanted him. Dropping his head back down, he locked and swirled his tongue around her clit, which only result in a further clenching of her hands in his hair. He swirled his tongue, swept it through her juices, focused on driving her even more wild. He didn't know how long it went on, but her hips were now permanently arched of the bed, supported by his hands, making small jerky, twitching movements.

He completed another sweep up between her lips, to reach once again what he was seeking. He took her clit between his lips, tugging, licking lightly with he very tip of his tongue; the brought his teeth down to gently grasp her, pulling at her. Then suddenly, he squeezed his teeth, pressed his tongue firmly on his captured prize and simultaneously thrust two fingers deep inside of her.

To Rick it felt like what he always believed electrocution would look like, her body rigid, but still trembling; spine arching up and away. Her voice broke free, but there were no words that he could discern, simply pleasure expressed.

He gradually worked her down, more gently caresses of his tongue and lips over an eventually widening area, inner thighs, the crease of her hips, up to pay his regards to her breasts, and her scar. Eventually he reached her lips, kissed her; she tried to reciprocate, but still seemed to be in a daze.

Rick rolled to his side, drawing her with him, tucked against him. Exhausted for very different reasons, they both drifted of to sleep. Rick's last conscious thought was to really believe right then: we have all the time in the world.


	3. Ride

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**Edit Note: Corrected some typos, broke the original chapter into three 'time stamped' segments. Apologies if that messes anything up.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kate's Apartment: 7am, Saturday**

Click!

Kate watched Rick wake with a startled twitch, amused as he tried to jerk his hands down from above his head, only to find that they were not going anywhere.

She knelt down on the bed beside him then and watched with further amusement as he took in her clothing, a Captain Hammer t-shirt. She knew was it wasn't his favorite, but the hammer was hers; so she had sought it out and slipped it out of his dresser on waking that morning.

"Morning Rick! Feeling relaxed? I'm still a little tense you know, after your tortured me for a hour last night. Yep. Still a little tense. Might need some relief."

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her, annoying man, she was the one running the show now, his charm would not avail him of anything. Yet.

"You know Kate, relief I can do, just, hmm, take off these cuffs and I'll certainly take are of you."

Ha! Not happening she thought, she had a plan, and it involved him... well staying still. "I don't think so. Nope, I don't think so. You just lie still and let me take care of it."

With that she swung one leg over his torso, straddling his stomach. She knew he could feel her, she wasn't wearing anything else but the t-shirt, could feel how she felt; warm, wet, needy as she rocked her hips against him. He could see nothing though, the shirt covering her and its excess length resting against his stomach, while his rested against her from behind.

"You went slow last time Rick. Fuck it was good! But sometimes a girl needs a little bit of fast and hard."

His was already smiling, but it widened even more at that, "I can accommodate your every desire, happy to be of service."

"But no Rick, that wouldn't be fair," she had now place one hand down by his head, leaning a little forward, spread her knees as wide as they would go, pressing her wetness even more firmly into his stomach, "that wouldn't be fair at all, your tortured me with teasing Rick, and I think a little payback is in order."

She hooked her ankles back behind her, over the top of Ricks's upper thighs, anchoring herself in place; wiggling her hips to set herself in place, then doing it again after it stimulated her clit and lips. Finally she slid her remaining free hand under the t-shirt, caressing up her stomach to cup her own breast, pinch and roll her nipple. Her actions remaining largely concealed under the shirt, the only thing visible really, the outline of her hand as it moved and fingers shifted. She saw Rick was watching the ripple of movement in the cloth concealing her.

She sighed and hummed, breathing out slowly, "Hmm. Yes Rick. Yes I think I may need to take the edge off first."

Kate was staring intently into his eyes, watching the realization sink in of what was to come. She smiled dreamily at him as her hand continued to move and she rocked gently against him. Slow had been so good before, but she felt the need for speed.

Rocking forward onto her outstretched arm and lifting herself onto her knees she lowered her hand, still concealed, gradually down her chest, down over her stomach, and slowly stroked the curls of hair between her legs.

Rick opened his mouth as if to say something, before she interrupted, "Hush Rick, be a good boy. Watch don't talk." With eyes still locked with his, she slid her hand down between her thighs, knowing what she'd find, needing what she'd find. Find it she did, a warm slickness, and her finger slid straight to their destination; with no hesitation she stroked herself, circled, gasped aloud. It felt so good, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Circled again, and again; breath turning into moans, gasps, whispers of his name.

Rick definitely heard, she could see it in his eye, eventually he could take it no more, jerking his hands against the cuffs, before his hips lifted, tried to shift her body, her contact with him; but she tightened her knees, and with ankles hooked over his thighs her entire body simply rose with his, and she continued to stroke herself and stare into his eyes. When she had felt his thighs tighten between hers, even with no other contact on her but her own fingers she felt a tightening within her groin, as her internal muscles clenched against the feeling of emptiness. She pressed her fingers harder, moved in faster circles. Everything quicker, harder, hotter.

Her eyes were becoming hooded, she struggled to keep them open, to maintain the one real contact she had with him, his darkened blues eyes. She tried to smiled at him, but that turned into yet another gasp as he dropped his hips back to the bed; it caught her by surprise, crashing her back to his stomach, her fingers trapped between them, jerked even harder into herself.

Bliss. Sheer bliss exploded in her. Bliss and heat. She shuddered, and felt his stomach clench in response as she rode her fingers while they between them, pressing on him. She didn't know how long it lasted, only seconds likely; but she managed to keep her eyes on him throughout and that just made the emptiness within her ache all the more.

Finally she collapsed forward onto him, her arm giving up, her legs and knees buckling; hand still between them, her t-shirt clad chest now pressing to his naked one. She tugged her head into his neck and gave up. Sated. Panting.

"Holy shit Kate! That was incredible."

She still couldn't speak really, merely hummed into his neck, "Hmmm. Rick."

He turned his head to were her's rested, kissing he forehead, nudging her to move, to allow him access to her neck and lips, "You were spectacular."

"Hmmm. Just edge off. Need you." She slid slowly back, the core of her so sensitive as she felt it slide over the hairs between his belly button and her destination. Staying almost pressed against his chest she lifted her hips just slightly, using the hand already between then to guide him into her. They both gasped as they came fully into contact as her motion was completed. Her full, him filing. It was exquisite, the feeling of him within her once again.

"Rick, you are..." Enough talk she thought, time for some show, not tell. Sitting up, changing the angle of penetration abruptly drove another startled gasp from them both. She grasped the damp hem of the t-shirt and ripped it off over her head, tossing it away blindly. She held her arms above her head, letting Rick drink in the view; her flushed chest, peaked nipples, and their intimate connection below. Grasping handfuls of her hair she started moving, thrusting, rocking, twisting her hips; couldn't help but part her lips and gasp at the sensations running from her split open core right to her heart.

She needed fast, needed to feel him, to push harder. Raising herself rather than rocking, her hips allowed her to drop down; to feel the penetration rather than the slide. She sped up, lifting higher before dropping harder, needing to feel even more; she closed her eyes to just embrace the physical feelings. As she continued he thrust his hips up, harder, harder each time, planting his feet on the bed to maximize his leverage; meeting her downward thrusts sooner, and sooner. Quickly they reached a rhythm, where she hung suspended above him, holding herself up on tense thighs allowing only small up and down jerky movements while he pounded his hips up into her.

The suspension of her hips above him heightened everything, her thighs started to burn, from the tension she held in them, but more so from the expanding sensation emanating form their connection. She burned, pleasure flaring to greater peaks, felt pulses of ecstasy just out of reach; grasped for them, gasped for him, "Harder."

She was going to feel this later she knew, the burn in her thighs all but guaranteed  
it, the pounding would leave an ache between her legs that would be welcome. The thought of having not just the memory of this pleasure, but a physical reminder intensified things one again. She dropped her hands for her hair to her breasts, pinching both nipples hard, twisting, not caressing; it wasn't enough.

She opened her eyes, to see his face flushed red, sweat on his brown, breath panting has he continued to drive to to her. It was the last straw, the final dose of sensation that pushed her over the edge. Her mouth opened in a final scream, "Rick!" as she collapse forward onto him for the second time that morning. Her orgasm rolled on unabated as he continued to thrust into her, movements restricted now by her body laying fully along his torso. He kept moving, she kept feeling; needed to feel him let go. Slid both her hand to his face, held him as she attacked his mouth; uncoordinated movements driven wild by the slowing calming sensations still running through her.

She felt it happening, how rapidly the tension built in him, she could feel it in his hips, still lifting, the tightening of all his muscles, and the feeling of his tongue in her mouth as it stiffened and slowed its movements, his mind distracted by other things. Lower things. Warmth flooded into her, foreign warmth as he cried out into her mouth.

They gradually ceased their movements against each other, relaxed completely into each other. There was a long pause as breathing slowed, sensations ebbed, and they basked in each other. Kate could feel him slowly start to soften within her, and she felt a sense of temporary loss; but knew, later there would be more opportunities, more chances to reverse that feeling of loss. More chances to feel complete again.

"Cuffs Kate. Please."

She blindly fumbled for the side table, grabbing the keys and quickly unlocking the cuffs; there were marks, red marks where he had repeated tried to jerk his hands free. She kissed them, nibbled them; and gradually his arms settled around her and they both once again past from awake to slumber.


	4. Roll

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: A new chapter! There were some 'complaints' about not enough of Ricks's perspective in 'In Reverse', so... hopefully this will go some way towards satisfying those unrequited desires... What can I say, there's this certain part, certain thing that I find especially appealing [Overshare warning! Ignore! Ignore!].**

**A/N 2: All I'm going to say is: I'm an idiot. I had this 80% written, than bang. Crash! Backup? What backup? So this is a rewrite from scratch, from memory; from a guy that occasionally forgets he fed the dogs five minutes after he just did it... I swear the first version was better, just came together somehow; felt slicker, more complete, the climax reaching higher somehow.. So, sorry - this version is all I have left in me :-(**

**A/N 3: Really? There is a prize for worst sex scene ever right? A guy can hope!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kate's Apartment: 11am, Saturday.**

Rick could distinctly hear grumbling, a loud, bass grumbling noise; it took him a moment before he realized it was coming from him. His stomach was making enough noise to wake the dead, though apparently not enough to wake the comatose body and mind of Kate. Not that he he really objected, all things considered, having her arm laying carelessly across his chest, end leg hooked around and between his, and her head tucked into is neck where he could fee her slow breath tickling him... well, all in all, this was not a bad position to be in. He realized he truly felt content laying here with her, in her bed; her virgin bed, until last night at least.

He pondered, truly believing they had a future together again now; a future based on love, well love and coffee. Really it was time for food, time to regather their strength for the day ahead. It was time for him to get Kate coffee, feed her need; show her his love in the oldest form it had been express in between them. First though, he had to free himself. He gently, slowly tried to ease himself free, easing her arm off his torso; but as soon as there was even a little gap between the skin of his chest and her hand she wiggle closer still. He felt every bit of her pull closer, the arm tightened around him, leg hooked higher between his, and her lips nibbled a little at his neck. Okay, so Plan A was a failure; but her felt happier, closer to her nonetheless.

Time for Plan B. A quick roll would do the trick, sure it would wake her, disturb her restful sleep; but he would promise her coffee and earn her undying gratitude forevermore. Yes! Execute. He quickly began to roll her over, only to have her arms snap around his neck, her eyes popped open though they were still clouded by sleep; and she continued the roll, perhaps training reflexes kicking in, trying to control position. The roll escaped the parameters of Plan B.

Ouch, he was going to have bruises on his back from that. They were on the floor now. Plan B was an abject failure. On the other hand still had Kate plastered against him, legs stretched between and alongside his, breast squished into him, and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"What did you do that for Rick?" She mumbled at him. Hmm. Caffeine deprived, abruptly awoken Kate. Not good.

"You did it! I just tried to roll you over." The best offense is good defense he thought, it had never worked in the past, but there was a first time for everything.

"Good job I landed on you Rick, or that could really have hurt." She didn't appear angry though, perhaps all had not been lost. Yet. There was still time.

He twisted his head little, looked down only to see her eyes, now mostly awake, staring right back at him, a slight smile on her face. Slight, but there. Rick watched a she slid her arms form around his neck, palms placed either side of his head and pushed her upper body away from him so she could make full eye contact. That as least is what he presumed she was doing. Now he was too distracted, her eyes were gone from his line of sight. In there place: nipples. Hmm. Right there, one second eyes; the next second nipples. He stared, distracted; and watched as slowly they hardened into peaks right before his eyes; tight little rosy peaks. They were hard now; so was he. He was amazed, totally amazed; he didn't need to do anything to turn her on, just looking at her was enough. Just staring did it for her. Her nipples hardened for him at simple glance. Rick didn't even do it on purpose, but he licked his lips, just couldn't help it. If they were tight before they looked like little bullets now. Just the thought...

Rick released his arms from where they had wrapped around her in their little struggle, lowering his hands to her hips, where she straddled one thigh; he needed more than just the view of her, needed the experience of her too. He nudged, encouraged, prompted her into a small, gentle rocking motion, pulling her against his thigh; never once taking his eyes off her. As he slowly increased his encouraging motions, everything else began and to sway too; breasts moving so slightly, his eyes having to move just a touch to track her nipples now. He would not be defeated, he would not lose focus; he had too much to gain now, too much to give.

The motion continued, slow and gentle until a clear rhythm had been established, her guided her motions still. Firmer, then softer, until not only were her hips rocking on him but sliding too; sliding on the smooth, slick, wetness that developed between them. Hair? What? When did hair come between him and his nipples embracing view? He was distracted admittedly, but what? Rick looked up for where his eyes had focused, to find Kate's head had drooped forward, hair now a curtain draping from her to his chest, blocking his view.

This wouldn't do at all! He ever so slowly lifted one hand for her hips, waiting, pausing ; but her hips continued to faithfully follow the guiding motion of the one remaining hand on her. Rick tried to gather her hair, to pull it aside, there was simply to much. A dilemma. But sometimes he realized, risks are worth taking with Kate - the payoff more than the price. He released the second hand, and hesitated once again; a tiny moment of that was accompanied not by a slowing or stopping of her movements but a quickening, deepening of them. She apparently wanted more; Rick was more than willing to give it to her.

Wrapping her hair carefully around one hand, he pulled it slowly to the side; there they were again. Nipples. Still there, still moving in time to the rhythm of her hips. He notice then, she was staring now too, staring at him; not at his eyes, lower. She had her eyes locked onto his cock, where it stood, hard, bumping into her abdomen; also swaying in time to the rhythm she set.

He couldn't take it anymore, the view of her, the feel of her was spectacular; but it was not enough. Rick reached with his free hand, reached down and grasped himself, pumped once, up, down, tried to match rhythm with Kate get back into sync with her.

Ouch! Now he was going to have a bump on the back of his head. Overcome for moment, he'd dropped his head back, onto the hard floor; closing his eye he just embraced sensation for a moment, the feel of his own hand, the rocking and sliding of her hips and wet center against him. Holy shit!

There was a noise, a whimper, she actually whimpered! Then followed a tugging on his wrist, another tug; almost as if she was trying to help his hand along, she pulled at him at the top of each stoke. Rick continued to stroke himself in time with her, her rocking hips, and her helping hand. A noise came again, a whine this time, even better! Just to hear those noises from her made him harder, not that he could get much harder, but still, the thought had to count for something right? At the top of the next stroke she tugged hard, pulling his hand away from himself and tossing it carelessly aside. Rick opened his yes suddenly, watched her hand dart back in, wrapping her own fingers around him now and releasing a satisfied, throaty, "Hmm.." of goal achieved. Her hand were so soft, so different; so missed.

Laying his free hand down by his side Rick embraced his temporary passive participation, watching her hand move, up and down, twisting, squeezing; feeling it and her hips move against hip. No! He would remain passive no more, unlike the night before he was not cuffed, he still had one free hand, his other still occupied holding her hair to to the side where it would not obstruct the extraordinary view laid out before him now. Curling his torso up, he recalled his original goal: Nipple. Mouth. Oh yes, time to get back to the basics. He reached quickly, stretching out his neck, to lick first; tongue in a small upward stroke as it reached her nipple. Careful to target one that would not block the view she was intent on: him, her stroking, pumping him.

As he made contact she hummed again, a deep satisfied noise; which choked off as soon as he completed his tongue stroke and contact was lost, deep rasping breaths all that were left from both their mouths. Again, he licked, again she hummed. He began to sync himself once agains, lick in time with her; gradually nibbles, tugging with his lips. They were moving together now again his lips, tongue; her hips, hand. Breathing was deep, strain beginning to show.

At the top of one stroke, lips around her, sucking, pulling: he struck! Bite! Gently, but still; the reaction was immediate, a cry and her knees slid forward, leg lifted to complete the straddle: still holding him tightly, moving even faster, her legs spread wide open around both of his thighs now. She spoke, "Riccckkk..." really more of a gasp, as her hips continued to rock, but over the air between his thighs, no pressure, no surface, nothing for her to push against.

Desperate to give her what what she'd needed: more of him, dropped her hair, which dropped with a gentle tickle down his back, behind him now that his lips and and mouth were tightly attached to her. He grasped her hips with both hands and pulled her upward. Rick was ecstatic when she landed where he aimed, her wet, swollen, sensitive core right atop her own hand; the hand that was wrapped tightly around him. The extra weight on him, in top of the pressure of her tightly gripping hand; well, he couldn't help the soft cry that escapade him, couldn't ignore the cry that ripped from her lips. She was still moving, rhythmic rocking and rolling against their combination: heaven.

Rick had squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, everything just simply too much when he suddenly felt robbed: her nipple was torn from his mouth! His eyes flashed open just as Kate released he hold on him, as she say back, drawing one hand to his chest, sliding down to his abs as she sat upright upon him, the one formerly wrapped around him now simply pressing him firmly into her wet core, cupping him against her. She resumed her rhythm pressing his cock against herself, curling her hips instead of simply rocking them now.

Watching her now, sitting above him, curling her self upon him, he saw a beautiful face absolutely devoid of tension; eyes round, unfocused, mouth open and breathing only shallow breaths. He didn't know if he had seem her in such beautiful relaxation ever before. He couldn't help it, he begged, "Inside!"

Rick was almost heartbroken, almost, but not really, as she shook her head; a definitive no cold not be more clear. I didn't matter, he felt her; the bundle of swollen nerves, her clit, as she ground it all along his length. He felt her pressing, pushing him against her, the single, small pressure point sliding along him leaving a trail of fire. She was riding him, only this time with him on her outside, rather than inside her.

A voice reached out to him, breaking through the buzzing in his ears, "Want... Need.. See you." Kate had moved her free hand behind her, gripping his thigh, giving her something to hold on to; fingers digging in, but nothing else mattered but her movements, her hips curling against him. Rick no longer knew if this was a dream, if it could possibly be real; every movement was too much, the vision that was Kate shifting above him, the intensity of against his cock, and the pressure of a grip upon his thigh. It must be real though, no way he could have imagined the expression on Kate's face as she watched herself riding him, rolling against him: he would never have had the courage to dreamed such sheer delight.

It was too much, he exploded; a tiny moment of regret that he had reached nirvana before Kate and then nothing mattered. Fireworks! He saw it happen, the burst of his own essence, his ejaculatation, flying up into the air; the morning light filtering through the curtains, glittering off the particles in the air. Shit! He was so cheesy!

Ouch! Shit! Now he was going to have a bump in his bump. Nothing mattered though as he felt Kate shiver, but not a sound, no cry, nothing. Her movement shuddered to a stop though, stillness for a moment. He felt her try to restart her rolling motion, only to shudder to a stop after mere moments; again, the same. Shiver! Shudder! He hear pants, he heard gasps on each attempt to restarts; until finally Kate's cupping grip on him fell away and she collapsed downward upon herself, not falling on him, but completely limp regardless.

Rick lay there for moment, utterly spent; not tired, not worn out, but spent nonetheless. The only coherent thought rolling in his head: Plan C was rousing success!

As breathing eased, panting turned into deeper inhales and exhales, and eventually into simple, but so erotic easy, relaxed breaths...There was a voice again, speaking to him? Speaking at least, "Rick? Coffee?"


	5. Consequences

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: Another new chapter! Sorry, this one is not actually really M at all, not purely filler though (I think some light amusement is never out of place)... I mean, sure Rick's 'The White Whale', and Moby Dick was a sperm whale, but even he had to come up for air occasionally... But don't worry, be happy: more will come.**

**A/N 2: There's actually a call out one of the followers of this story buried in here, because the screen name is just fabulous. You know who you are; well hopefully, unless the reference is a little to unobvious ;-)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kate's Apartment: Noonish, Saturday**

"On second thoughts Rick, you need a shower, you're... sticky."

Kate watched as Rick seemed to have trouble focusing his eyes for a moment, before he caught full sight of her; kneeling over him, slumped forward, muscles loose, eyes wide; but watching him with her lower lip now held between her teeth.

"Coffee first?"

She shook her head just a tiny bit, regretful, "I don't have actually have any coffee here anyway."

A momentary look of surprise, confusion flicked across his face at that, "No coffee? You? Why'd you ask me to get you coffee then Kate? I was trying to this morning before you distracted me."

"I wasn't thinking straight Rick, I wonder why... I... You were here, you always have coffee for me Rick. That's all I was thinking... Rick's here, he'll have coffee for me. You always do."

"Because coffee is our thing?"

"Yeah, because coffee is one of our things Rick."

Kate stood then, though not so simply or elegantly as that would imply. She stumbled and wobbled, before dropping down to sit on the edge of the bad, "Damn! My legs and knees are killing me, and I ache all over. All over Rick!"

Rick in turn pulled himself upright, showing significant signs that it was a difficult too, "Well, my head is throbbing, I think I have a bump; and look at these," and he held his wrists out before her. They were red, still a little puffy from the night before; showing clear signs of bruising.

Kate's mouth dropped open a little, "Oh my god! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rick!" She reached out grab grab is hands, tugging him a little closer so she could examine him; she saw no cuts or broken skin, and squeezed her eye tightly closed for a moment in gratitude at that.

"Well I'm not, not sorry; just... fuzzy ones next time ok? We established that before anyway. What happened to the las.."

Kate broken in, "I threw them out, when I finally unpacked then in DC; memories Rick, they brought back to many memories then."

Feeling the joy of their morning start to ebb, they both paused for a moment, before Rick changed the subject, "Well we both need food, we both need to shower first; want to join me?"

Kate smiled, but shook her head, "You're at my place remember? My bathroom is tiny Rick, only room for one. You go first, make it quick, then we can go grab some food."

Her thoughts weren't difficult for her to process as his naked ass stumbled away from her towards her bathroom; scrumptious, oh what she'd give right now for a bigger shower.

She sat for a moment, listening to the shower turn on; daydreaming a little maybe, musing about past and hopefully future water based episodes she had to look forward too.

Kate pushed herself back too her feet and tumbled, tottered even, over to her dresser. Her legs and knees really had taken a beating, she felt the burn in her thighs and hips, from all the stretching and maneuvering she had done last night and this morning. Hmm. Last night, when she held herself up above him, supporting her weight like that; how long had it been for? She didn't recall, but for longer than she usually held her yoga-plank for and she always felt the burn for days are pushing the limits there.

It would get worse she knew, the burn, the soreness; always worse the next day, and the day after. She grinned at herself, catching her reflection in the dresser mirror, by Monday she might barely be able to walk.

Monday! The first day back with the boys, first day back as a team leader, first day back on call. Oh shit! She looked closer at her reflection in the mirror, leaning in, resting her hands on the dresser. Her hair was wild, her lips swollen as if she'd had one too many collagen injections; bright red, with the dark almost black tannins of last night's wine still visible at the very corner of her mouth. She looked down, viewing her still naked form; hickies on her neck, breast, and all over her stomach, and one swollen nipple making the other look a little jealous.

The shower turned off as she was still pursuing her marks. Beauty marks? Kate absolutely convinced they made her feel more beautiful, more loved; no matter what happened Monday, how the boys reacted to her hobbling gate she loved every consequence of last night.

As Rick re-entered the bedroom, this time wrapped in a towel, she asked him, "Rick? What's all this going to look like Monday?"

"Huh? What you want to keep all this quiet again? Hide us?"

Hide them? "No way Rick! No I just meant that by Monday I'm going to be hobbling around like a cowgirl who spent all weekend breaking wild horses! I'm walking all bow legged Rick!"

"You could just say you went for a long ride on your Harley?"

"Monday Rick! First day back with the guys, they know I had a date with you."

"I don't know what to say Kate. Do you regret it?"

She's whipped around then, from staring at her own reflection to staring at Rick; only her weak legs made it much less a pirouette and more... Rick wasn't exactly sure, but something a clown would rather than a Kate Beckett. Her arms flailing before reaching behind her as she compete the turn to provide much needed support.

"Regret it?!" Kate couldn't help it, she started to laugh, it was just too rich; how could she regret any of this, she was ecstatic, not regretful. Calming herself that momentary lapse in control, "No Rick, the only thing I regret about this is apparently I failed to give you a hickie to match the ones you gave me."

Rick smiled at her, taking a step closer; he wasn't averse to a little kiss and make up, she was still so very naked and appealing. She held up her hand though, "No! Later. I have to shower." Then she left, with the sort of rolling gait a drunken sailor might be proud of. Maybe a drunken, whale hunting sailor he smirked to himself.

He started to pick up his clothes, slipping on his superman boxers; then pulling on his rumpled pants. He was going to have to do the walk of shame at some point he realized, back to his apartment in the now rumpled Armani pants pants he was wearing last night. It wouldn't be the first time, it wouldn't even be the first time in his relationship with Kate; but it had been a while. Finally dressed, jacket tossed his onto the bed, he sat and waited for Kate to come back.

She returned wrapped very enticingly in a short towel, showing all the length of her legs to him. Rick almost laughed, but stopped himself; he had her naked legs wrapped around him last night, clenching around him this morning, and the rest of her completely naked - yet the sight of her partly covered, concealed was just so appealing at a visceral level.

"I feel so much better now, cleaner at least." Kate quickly dressed, well quick-ish; underwear, Wonder-Woman t-shirt, jeans, boots; a desire for food and coffee driving her. She was jus slipping the high heeled boots on, deliberately pointing her jeans covered ass at Rick, when he spoke, "I need to go back to the loft, get changed... Look at me."

She finished the last zipper on the boot and turned to look at him as he stood. "Hmm. You do look like you just rolled out of bed."

"You want to be seen with me in pubic looking like this? Maybe photographed? Me looking like the morning after, you like you've had time to change? Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out Kate."

"Loft it is. Come on Rick."

There was a fair bit of leaning on each other as they made their way out of her apartment, catching a cab over to the loft; walking no more than absolutely necessary.

"Smorelette?" Rick asked from the kitchen after he had changed into a more comfortable outfit.

Kate had parked herself, immobile, on the sofa, and responded simply, "No."

"Real food?"

"Yes." She was dozing now, just a little.

"Need a little more to go on Kate."

"Ok."

"Seriously?"

"Stir fry." It was a mumble, but coherent enough for Rick to start cooking.

After rousing Kate from her semi-doze on the sofa, and eating, they curled up next to each other again.

"You sore Rick? I'm sore."

"I've got just the thing, you want a bubble bath Kate?"


	6. Simplicity

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: I was going for a certain 'feel', don't know if it worked, if it didn't... Well don't worry, next chapter will be back to our regularly schedule programming.**

**A/N 2: The next chapter, well... It might take me a while to get it up. I have the idea obviously, but haven't started writing at all yet.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rick's Loft: 1pm, Saturday**

Rick had mostly finished unending the bath when Kate joined him in his bathroom. Kate walked up behind him and wrapped her arms tight around his waist.

"Hello Kate, almost done. A nice energizing muscle relaxer. Worked wonders on me after a day spent hunched over, typing."

He started to undress her then, no rush, but not teasingly slow either; stripped her naked before him and held her hand while urging her into the bath. "Sit and relax Kate."

Rick gathered her cloths, then turned to leave then, only to be met by Kate's questioning voice, "Rick?"

"Relax Kate, let your muscles relax, I'll be back in just a moment."

He was too, back. Completely naked. Kate couldn't help but stare, the view was just perfect, every time

He put a condom down on the corner of he tub, smiling at her single raised eyebrow, "What?"

"You think you're gonna get lucky?"

Rick stopped, an stared right into her eye, his twinkling, "You have the hots for me Kate, don't deny it. I am soooo getting lucky." Kate was watching him silently after that, as he climbed straight into the tub at the far side, facing her. He pulled her legs so they were resting over his and began to massage.

Starting at her feet, thumbs caressing, pushing; pressing himself into her soles. Slowly he worked his way higher, both large hands wrapping individually around each calf and he worked her muscles loose. Soon enough her reached Kate's thighs, manipulating the muscles, rolling her quads and drawing moans from her as she felt the tight muscles release some of the aches and pains. He don't stop at her quads though, moving up to her hip flexors, which were also suffering. One hand on her inner thigh, the other outside, squeezing a pushing, pulling and rolling. Kate let her head loll back for a moment, as Rick continued to work her over, moving back and forth, up and down between quads and hip flexors, alternating legs, alternative which fingers were resting high up on her inner thigh. So close sometimes she could feel them brush her hair; the tickle of the waters as it swirled around them and into her; so light a touch, the ephemeral brush of him against her.

She felt it develop, the warm water surrounding her wasn't the only warm, wet feeling her body was experiencing my more. The massage continued for a while longer, Rick showing no sign he was planning on stopping. She had to admit it: He was right.

Kate reached over begin her to grab the condom Rick had brought in, she was feeling nice and warn and ready for a little something more, "Stand up, Rick just for a second."

He rose up out of the water, rivulets running down his thighs, drops falling off the end of his erection; the one that was right just inches in from of her face, dripping. Kate didn't hesitated for a second, reaching her free hand up to wrap around her base of him as her mouth, opened and she wrapped her lips around the head of him. Rick, caught completely by surprise dropped one hand to the top of her head, not pushing pulling or anything else, just maintaining balance.

"Hmm.. so...long." Kate mumbled, mouth full, sucking, drawing in a little more of him, it had been so long and for far more than the last week she had been dreaming of this feeling again. Her mouth filled, her tongue pressed against is smooth skin inside, her hands caressing cupping, stroking. Kate pushed further, sliding more of him into her mouth, words impossible now, but moans impossible to avoid; each one triggering twitches within her mouth and in the fingers threaded in her hair.

Abruptly Kate pulled back, releasing him with a gasp from her and a moan from him, "Later." Rick 's eyes were on her now, she could feel the pressure of his intense gaze, she looked up at him as she tore open the condom, "Later Rick. I promise you later."

No time was wasted then, she rolled the condom on, no teasing needed or wanted by either of then; then tugged him back into siting position. She shifted so that she was sitting on his lap, they locked gazes, and with no more preamble reached between them and guided his cock into her, draping her legs around his hips as she sank as far as she could go.

There were deep in drawn breaths from both of them, eyes fluttering closed for a second before they once again opened to take the entirety of view in.

"That feeling never gets old. Will never get old Rick." With that Kate began thrusting her hips, modest movements at first, accompanied by a small hum, and the feeling of the waters swirling between them.

Kate stuck her lip out in a pout, a very unserious face, "You now Rick, I have a regret."

Hands now at her waist, Rick was pulling a little, adding a small additional amount of power to each stroke; they were both already flushed from the warm water, but now he could see small rosy patches developing on Kate's check bones. He smiled at her, a little bit of a cheeky grin showing through, "What's that Kate?"

"I had every intention of keeping you, naked, in my bedroom until Monday; but you made me change plans." She thrust her hips at him with an extra firmness, she felt the nature hard length if him stretching her; despite the last day's activities it had been so long, his size left her aching. Three more firm thrusts and a shiver, the intensity building faster than she intended; so she slowed herself, wanting to make this last.

Rick felt the shiver run brought her, lifted an eyebrow, to which she gave a little head shakes and she resumed the slow thrusting pace. He leaned forward then, capturing her mouth, no hesitation at all as he pushed his tongue into the open invitation, caressing her lips and mouth from the inside. He deliberately, painstakingly controlled her mouth or a moment before pulling away.

"You stopped me after the shower Kate. Food was your idea, I'd have been happy eating something else."

Again, she thrust harder against him at that before slowing moments later. He responded by sliding one hand around waist to her lower back, and the other up to cup a breast, she shook her head quickly though, "Switch, other one jealous."

"Wouldn't want that now would we Kate?" He switched hand positions, gently squeezing the other breast, pulling her more firmly against himself with his hand behind her back.

"This is what I missed most Rick, the simplicity of us; when we'd come home together late, stumbled into bed tired and just make love. Just you in me, like this; together. I've missed this so much."

She leaned forward to kiss him, trying to put everything into it, her love for him, her regret about time lost, her embrace of the future; mouth wide, offering her tongue, her lips, whatever he wants to take from her. He bit on her lower lip, pulling it away for her mouth; so often her favored gesture, biting that lip, to tease him, to stop her saying what she wanted to say, a way of holding back sometimes. It was an incredible feeling to have that bite, that control taken from her; her final ability to hold back stolen away.

Rick felt shudder run right through Kate, hip movement accelerating, the feeling of her core' wet, tight, wrapped around his was as exhilarating as always, he could already feel little fluttering tremors begging inside her, and he tension he was feeling in his groin, the pent up pressure in his balls; all was growing in proportion.

He pulled back from the kiss, releasing her lip, "I feel guilt Kate," he may be slightly breathless, but the slowness of their movements was still leaving him room to squeezed it a few words.

"What?"

"I feel guilty... I'm making you do all the work again."

Her laugh was accompanied by a a clenching of her stomach, a clenching of everything, as if she'd clenched her fist around him even while he remained buried within her; the laugh was choked off and replaced by shuddering gasps form both of them.

"You know I like it Rick. Like to be in control." She accelerated her motions again at that, but kept up the new pace.

"Most of the time Kate. Most of the time." Rick flashed back to a memory, Kate bent over his desk, hand stretched out of sight, his hands holding her down as he simply fucked her.

The shudder than through Kate's body indicated maybe she was remembering a similar incident, or perhaps even the same one, "Later... for that too." Her mouth was back in his now, biting at his lips, tongue swirling; soft but heavy breathing shared with him.

The were silent now, or wordless at least; the sloshing of the water all around them, and the elevated breathing, were the only sounds filling the room.

Kate picked up the pace once again, feeling him, all of him slide within her; deeper than she remembered, thigh pushing buttons she recalled, beautiful buttons that drove her heart rate higher, left butterfly-like flutters deep within her. She could feel Rick, more tense now, tighter, ha thighs where her ass was resting, taught shoulders where she had slid her arms around him. He was close, he was going to come in her again; just the thought made her speed her movement again, faster harder.

"Please... Need help." Rick heard her, knew she was closer, her movements, hips and internal flutters giving that much away. He freed his hand from her breast where is had been gently caressing, to nudge her arms around his neck; encouraging her to lean back just a little, to trust in the support of his hand behind her. She did, trusted him, leaning slightly with eyes closed, and he slipped the hand between them, down lower, sliding over her abdomen, feeling the muscle flutter within, deeper through the top of her hair and straight to his target. No need for complications, sometimes simple is best; and he began to stoke, swirl, and circle. He caressed her, pressed into her; and her deep breathing tuned into pants, in time with her hips, now making shorter jerkier motions, encouraged by his hand behind her.

Kate felt his fingers on her, his cock within her, his breathing filling her ears, and his hand behind her; he was everywhere in her senses even with her eye closed. It was enough, just the complete thought of him was enough, and she felt it happen, the beginning rush of heat focused between her legs, followed by an explosion of sensation outward leaving her spent and breathless hanging on only by her weak arms holding his neck, and his supporting hand.

That hand wasn't only supporting though, it was pulling, pulling her back into him, so he was fully within her one again; his other hand moving to crush her chest against his and he lifted almost limp body against himself. Kate leaned forward and sank her teeth into his neck, her jaw muscles still work, and put her what part of her mind was still working to giving him the hickie he deserved, that she owned him.

He needed to come, needed to finish inside her, and Kate after a few moments of almost limpness, where he just used her body; well she began to participate again too, biting at his neck and rocking her hips in small uncoordinated movements. He was so close, it didn't take much; just a loosening of her lips on him, and a muffled, "Hmm. Hickie."

That was enough. The fire first rushed through him, exploded outward; and her name escaped from his lips, "Kate! God!"

They stopped eventually, sated with pleasure, if not the presence of he other. Resting against each other then, occasional shivers running through each of them; small aftershocks, memories, pleasures of the past, everything was coming back, returning to them, to form fresh new experiences.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

Sometimes the simple things are best, he'd slept with her beside him last night, the sleep of the exhausted, but hadn't gone to bed with her just to sleep in years. He missed it.

"I really need a nap."


	7. Trust

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: Trust no one? [Maybe more errors than normal... misssing my glasses :-(]**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rick's Loft: 8pm, Saturday**

Rick finally began to rouse himself from, sleep, glancing over to his bedside table and seeing a 7:47PM staring back at him he smiled; one hell of a nap, just more relaxing with Kate in his arms. He reached to to her side of the bed, long ago established as such and despite time passed quickly re-established once again. Hw found nothing though, only cold sheets and empty space.

"Kate?"

He looked around his room, only to see that her clothes, those that he had carefully folded as a prelude to his joining her in the bath, were gone too; the only trace of her left in the room was a scent, just a faint trace of almost washed away cherries in the air and on the pillow beside him.

A little louder this time, "Kate?"

He claimed out of bed, slipping on sweat pants a robe to slip out of he bedroom into the office, seeing the shape of someone, through his office bookshelves, he called out, "Hey? What you doing out.."

It wasn't Kate though, it was Martha; dressed for what looked like plans for another night on the town.

"Richard? Still not dressed dear?"

Rick was glancing around, head swiveling, looking for signs of anything, "Have you seen Kate?"

"No Richard, she was here? I've only been down for a half hour though, just heading out to dinner; but no I haven't seen her."

Rick appeared a little lost, standing bereft in the middle of the den; watching as Martha stood, said her goodbyes and left him there, alone, watching his front door close on an all but empty loft.

It was thirty minutes later, he was nursing his second scotch, sitting on the sofa by himself, when he heard keys in the front door; and there she was: Kate. She walked back inside, carrying a few bags; not paying much attention to anything and humming to herself.

"Kate?"

Her head popped up at that, looking over at him has he stood from the sofa, flashing him a genuine smile, "Hi Rick! Didn't think you'd be awake yet."

He was feeling the stirrings of anger, Hi?, that's it? "Where the fuck were you?"

Kate's eyes did widen slightly at the tone, the explicative, he so seldom resorted to profanity, "I went to grab some stuff, I borrowed your keys, hope that's ok?"

"I woke up and you were gone Kate. You gone. Clothes gone. Alone. Like you'd run away Kate."

Kate felt that, felt the hurt in his tone; her eyes softened, whole face taking on a new countenance, softly she spoke to him, "Never Rick. I'll never run from you. Why didn't you call me?"

"Call you? Why didn't you leave note?"

Kate gestured over to the bags, "I just went back to my apartment Rick; to pack an overnight bag. I'm staying her untill Monday right? I got some dinner too."

"That's supposed to make me feel better? You were gone!"

Kate was starting to feel a little defensive, this was not how things were supposed to be going, "I used to do it all the time Rick! Go back to my apartment to grab stuff, you never had a problem with it then!"

He had walked closer now, not looming over her, not yet, just close enough that his tone had dropped from near-shouting to still well heard strained choke, "You hadn't dumped me then Kate! Walked away and disappeared!"

She felt her breath catch, quickly stepped forward and put her spread hands onto his upper chest, closing her eyes; not how it was meant to go at all, "Rick, I..."

"Don't close you eyes and try to pretend this never happened Kate! You scared the shit out of me!" Rick realized that his anger seemed to have abated, she had come back, his fear unjustified; his temporary lack of trust here unreasonable. She hadn't left.

"I'm sorry." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt his ands on her, grabbing her waist, lifting pushing; and she slammed backward into his front door. Memories immediately flooded through her, and she suddenly felt light headed and weak at the knees.

Rick wasn't angry anymore, not really, but he could still feel the adrenalin rushing through his veins; now accompanied by something more, a lust to have her, to prove to himself that she was back to remind her what she came back to. His hands gripping her waist hard, squeezing, he pushed her hard against the door; leaned his full weight against end her and kissed her. He wasn't planning on a gentle peck, a romantic kiss; he didn't hold back any of his emotions or strength. He pushed his mouth into hers, forced his tongue between her lips even as she caught up and welcomed his; no holding back on her part either, her tongue fighting, not caressing his. Teeth cashed, lips pinched between them; there was a iron tang of blood in their mouths before long, source unknown, nor cared about.

When Rick finally pulled back slightly they were both breathing heavily, Kate's eyes a little wild; he maintained eye contact as he slid one hand from her waist, upwards over her t-shirt, not a gentle caress but heavy pressure, up over her ribs, squeezing her breast, until he final had the hand wrapped around her throat, forcing her chin up, holding head and eyes directly in his gaze.

"I trust you Kate. Do you trust me?"

He could feel the response escaping her throat as much as he could hear the soft word, "Yes."

Mouth back on her, he leered his hand, straight down the center of her, dipping below her shirt to pop the button on her jeans. Never stopping, his teeth were pulling at her lips, tugging then, absorbing them into his mouth; Kate almost passively accepting the assault of his mouth now, but for her moans and heavy breathing. This time his hand rose under her shirt, nails leading the way along her skin; simply pushing her bra uncomfortably up and aside, before pinching and squeezing her still swollen nipple into an even harder peak.

"You want this don't you Kate? Cinnamon?"

She hadn't for one moment looked away from him, just licked her lips now, and whispered, "Yes."

"Hands over your head Kate."

She immediately responded, arms raised above her hands clapped together, knuckles clench white as he lifted his other hand to gap hold them against the door, pulling as high as she could stretch.

"Eager?"

There was breaks a smile there, her swollen lipped mouth barely moving; he rewarded her for that with another biting kiss as her continued to twist her entire breast, nipple solidly embraced in the palm of his hand. He dropped him hand lower then, felt her try and arch toward him, but the solid weight of his body hand her soundly trapped against the door, leaving little room for her to maneuver. Straight to her jeans, straight below then and within her panties; little room for him too with her zipper still pulled tightly up, but he managed to slip a finger between her lips, finding her wet already. Her hips did move that that; a strength in them, a capacity to push back against him that he had enjoyed so many times in the past.

He pulled his hand out, releasing her mouth and hands too; taking a step back and watching the slightly.. panicked?.. look in her eyes. Smiling he told her what to do, "Turn around Kate, keep your arms up. I woke up alone, couldn't see you anywhere. You don't get to see this either."

Kate started to turn, staring to his eyes as long as she could; everything taking a little to long for Rick he reached out for her waist again, spinning her and pushing her into the door, cheesy hard against it, head turned to one side. Slipping his hands between her and the for he undid he zipper on her jeans and without any further preamble pulled both jeans and panties to the floor, leaving them wrapped around her boot clad ankles.

Rick placed one hand with her above her head, and he other he slipped between her legs from the rear, two fingers sliding straight into her and starting a slow but firm motion as her hips twitched and moans echoed off the door.

"You know what I'm going to do to you?"

Kate nodded her head but remained speechless if not silent.

"Tell me Kate."

"Fuck me. Gonna fuck me."

"I am. Not decided though. Could just fuck you. Or fuck you in the ass." Rick felt her start to shiver as soon as the first words started to sink into her.

"No lube here though. In the ass would burn wouldn't it. It would hurt, like you hurt me. But you have safe word don't you Kate," a nod to that, "would you use it if I tried to fuck you in the ass right now Kate?"

He was honestly surprised, truly surprised as Kate hesitated for just a second before was out then, not that he'd planned to anyway; he had no desire to hurt, just to control her for a change, something she allowed only him to do.

"You realized this will be me in charge don't you Kate?"

A hissed, louder, "Yes!" the response to that.

Rick released her hand, gratified that she made no attempted to move them, maybe even have clenched them tighter together. Using his free hand he pushed his sweat pants down, kicking then free quickly; before focusing all his concentration once again on the rhythm he was setting between her legs. He could see how wet she was now, moisture shining on her ass and lower between her thighs. Kate was occasionally tugging her feet, trying to free them from the tangle around her ankles, while tilting and thrusting her hips back against his fingers.

Pressing himself against her ass, between her geeks, and feeling moisture even there he snatched his hand free only to be met with a, "No!"

"Quiet."

He could see her straining, head against he door, watching him out of the very corner of her eye, "You can see can't you?" Her eyes snapped closed.

Pushing her legs apart as far as he could with her jeans acting as ankle restraints, he thrust in her, tight angles, not he usual openness he would find in her spree and welcoming thighs. Different, good; exhilarating. She choked off a cry at his entry, trying hard to remain quiet but struggling mightily. Rick didn't move, not a muscle; just experienced difference from all their recent times together. The feel of her ass against him her panting berths while he remained strangely calm; though incredibly sensitive, turned on, and close to the edge already.

He reached out one hand again, the one that had been inside her, was still shiny with her juices; reached up to wrapped it around as much hair as her could grasp and pulled firmly back. He forced her head too tilt back, pulled until her head twitted; facing the door her chin and throat were forced firmly against it, her view no confined to the door directly in front. Pulling back just a touch more he fisted the hair and pushed, hard, between her shoulder blades; she was trapped now, her breathing deeper, a hint of a wheeze, but no words were spoken.

"You can't watch, but you can feel, and you can heart. I'm going to fuck you now Kate."

Rick pulled here hips a little further from the door; changing he angle of everything slightly, deep insider her, neck bent even further bad. The her started to move, drawing another sound from her, a hum with that deeper hint of satisfaction, and an underlying hint of strained wheeze. He set the rhythm this time, controlled; and he could help but accelerate at the thought. Rick could feel every muscle of her, gripping him, pressed against him within her; and so quickly he felt the beginning of tremors in her, quivers in her pussy, sharper at the deep end of his stroke, almost a grabbing sensation as he withdrew; then all over again.

He slipped his hand around in front of her, just as he stepped on her jeans between her legs, dipping into her; pushing his fingers onto himself, changing which muscles the weight if him sliding into her pressed against. That brought an immediate reaction, her hips twisting, shifting trying to change the sensations from her side too. He stroked himself for a few moments before sliding up a little, at the peak of a deep, hard thrust he pinched her clit; no gentle swipe but a firm pinch. Her hold body shimmied at that, despite that she was pinned at her feet to the floor, neck to the door, and pussy to him. Just one pinch though, before beginning a firm circling motion, then switching to a stroking one; setting a syncopated rhythm, stroking her clit while withdrawing his cock, and resetting while plunging back inside. Her hips were constantly chasing, first forward then back, always seeking the more, the greater sensation.

Rick was close her knew he was, could feel it all over; this time he was unconcerned about his chivalric ways, it was about him, about Kate letting him take what he needed and wanted. If Kate came all to the good, if not... well she had some fun anyway. He was surprised by how calm, how coherent he was feeling; the intensity of everything was extreme and he felt like he was on fire, she was so wet now that despite being incredibly tight there was only modest friction, but more than enough.

"Rick!" It was a gasping wheeze from Kate as he felt her clench down on him, body seize, tremble. He immediately released her hair, dropping that hand to join his other shifting to her hips; increasing his pounding rhythm.

Still gaping Kate had eased the position of her head somewhat, panting out, "Fuck me!" Repeating it over and over, until it was too much, just too much of everything, her aftershocks reaching through to him, her voice, and her still jerking hips.

All his calm seemed to leave him at once, head going light; her burst then , no other way to describe it, whatever had been keeping him calm inside just burst and emotions flowed out of him; rushed from him into her, the peak lost painful for a split second before warms flushed through him.

His knees gave out slowly, and they both sank to the floor, a tangle on limbs and cloths.

"I absolutely fucking love you Kate."

Kate, still lightheaded from some lack of oxygen, and high from her orgasm, well she actually giggled, "I love you Rick. Love being fuck by you too."


	8. Frustrated

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: Too much plot? There's not supposed to be any plot in this story! Don't panic! There are things other than plot here. Though some may find the events herein to be... Unsatisfying?**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rick's Loft: 7am, Sunday**

Rick woke slowly, nose being tickled by something, hair he realized when he finally managed to open his eyes. He looked around slowly, they had apparently fallen asleep on the couch after they had cleaned themselves up, eaten the Chinese Kate had brought, and and watched a couple of movies. He took a moment to rest, Kate's head tucked tight into the side of his neck, hair falling all about, including some over her face and his; apparently the night had been at least a little restless.

He looked over at the coffee table, at the remnants of dinner, and though back to the conversation they had shared the night before, a discussion that had made him feel much better about the previous evenings activities.

"Did I hurt you Kate?" Rick wanted to know, he hadn't wanted too, but Kate was moving her shoulders a little gingerly, and occasionally smoothing at the skin of her neck.

She looked up from the Lo Mien she was eating, "Hurt me? Yes it hurt Rick. I think I have a bruise the shape of you knuckles between my shoulder blades!"

Rick hissed a breath in, "Kate! I sorry! I.."

Kate interrupted him, "Did you hear me use my safe word? No? What does that tell you Rick? I enjoyed every second of it. Every. Second."

She made pointed eye contact with him before continuing, "You have a darker side Rick, sometimes when you fear the loss of a loved one there's a darker, more aggressive you that comes out. Last night I sacred you, and I'm sorry for that, it was unintentional. But like with Lockwood, and when you... tortured that guy for information about Alexis; sometimes when we argued before, there'd be a colder, harder you that comes to the fore."

"That's a person I try not to be Kate, it doesn't bother you?"

"I love that side of you too Rick. Don't get me wrong, if that was all of you... I don't know, but it's not, it a side of you that only comes out occasionally, and when he comes to play with me; sometimes I like it."

Rick tilted his head then, as he ate, "Sometimes though that aggression makes you defensive, you fight back; what was different?"

"I really don't know, but this wasn't the fist time is it? You've done it before, I've let you before. It's not often Rick, but I've enjoyed it every time. Mostly you let me be in control, I need that, and you let me have it."

"Sometimes you just let things happen don't you Kate? Want to avoided having to make decisions yourself; instead you just passively let things happen. Especially when something bad has happened. That's how I got you out of the hangar, you could have fought me off, but you let me decide for you; same when I questioned that guy, you just let it happen."

"Maybe Rick, maybe you're just over thinking it? Does it matter?"

"You know that the story, the why always matters to me Kate; even more so when it's to do with you."

Kate turned fully towards him then, "The part of the story that counts Rick? You loved it. I love it when occasionally your darker side comes out to play with me, it's rougher; but rough in a delicious way."

He leaned his head down slightly to whisper in Kate's ear, "Yes my love, you are delicious."

Kate snuggled, nothing else he could call it, and mumbled quietly, "You talking to me Rick?"

"Yep! Time to get up, either to move to the bed and get some more comfortable rest, or we could go grab some coffee and breakfast, or I could make you something."

"Go out, loosen legs, stiff 'gain."

"Come on sleepy. Why do I keep waking up before you Kate? It never used to happen."

She finally stretched, arms fully above her head, rolling her shoulders slightly, the short sleep shirt she'd changed into puling up and showing the skin between its hem and her skimpy sleep shorts. She looked at him and paused before responding, "I honestly haven't slept well in years Rick, bad dreams; until recently, until I finally had a sense of restored hope,, and I have a lot of catching up to do. I sleep well now because I know you are part of my life." She reached up a hand to place a single finger over his lips as he opening his mouth to respond; a simple shake of her head conveying everything that needed to be said.

Kate stood abruptly, reaching out two hands to pull Rick up too. She then turned, arms behind her grasping his hands in hers and pulling him slowly a long in her wake as she headed to their bedroom. Crossing the threshold, seeing the bed in front of her, sheets still in disarray from the day before, the doorway to the bathroom just ahead; she stopped as abruptly has she had stood. Rick bumped into her back and before he could backup even half a step she had drawn his arms fully around her, pulling him, tight against her back, and linking her fingers with his to rest against her stomach.

"You know Rick? We cleaned up last night, I really don't need a shower."

"Well ok Kate, then let's get dressed and go eat."

She lowered their interlinked hands a little, before sliding them back up, under her sleep shirt this time, so they rested against her bare skin, just above the waistband of her sleep shorts, a smile in her voice coming through clearly, "I said I didn't need one. Still kinda want one though. With you."

Kate had plans for them later, but a little fun in the shower, a little slippery play; nothing going to far, would set the stage for what she had in mind; make him a little more eager.

She slid their combined hands just under the top of her sleep shorts, capturing the band, then around to the outside of her hips and pushed down, shimmying against him as she did; until her lower clothing dropped away and she cold feel his sleep pants pressing against her own naked ass. The she slipped her hands, still intertwined with his around behind to slide his pants down too. Once again drawing their combined hands up under her shirt to wrap around her midriff she began humming lightly to herself and writhed against him, grinding her ass back against his groin. Kate felt it as it happened, every moment, as if spurred in slow motion; his cock started out soft, handing down loosely against her ass cheeks, only to harden slowly, pressing harder and harder as she danced against it; finally he was pressed hard between her cheeks.

Goal acheived Kate stepped forward, "Shower time!" Looking over her she smirked at Rick, stood pant-less and hard behind her. Crossing the threshold to the bathroom she simply reached down, and quickly removed her shirt leaving her completely naked to his eyes.

"Kate! You do have a bruise!"

"You can kiss it better later. Time to soap me up!"

Kate reached in to the shower turning it on hot, and turned to wait for Rick's approach; watching as he too pulled of his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. As he reached her Rick bent and placed a simply kiss on her lips, a peck, and tiny little caress of care; Kate regretted the loss of sense thing so simple as soon as it ended.

They both got ingot the shower together, his large enough for a small party; thigh they seemed to be bumping into each other, stroking, caressing, far more that was necessary for such a large space. He began to washer, applying body wash, lots of body wash that had the scent of Rick, brushing over her abdomen, her waits, hips, chest, her arms; but staying away from everywhere she wanted him to go. She reached out then to grab him, wrapping her hand around his engorged prick, stroking, pumping him a few times; no intent beyond the simple caress, she just needed to feel him.

"Turn around Kate, please."

She did as instructed, and he once again started to wash her, her back, ass, upper thighs; again leaving her a little wanting. Them he slid his re-soaped hands around to her front, one heading higher, one lower; he cupped end breast, pulling her back against him, dropping the other down between her legs.

He was playing, stroking, combing the hair over her pussy; gentle strokes and, pulling his fingers through as if just brushing her. Rick was whispering in her ear, so soft she could barely hear over the punting water, "You know Kate? One day. Soon. I am going to shave you completely bare. Then when I do this.." He was firmly stroking against her now, against her hair, her skin, nothing innately sexual; other than that everything he was doing was sexual and she could feel from her toes to her the roots of her hair.

"When I do that, you are going to feel nothing but my finger tips, nothing but my skin on yours."

"Never done that before Rick..."

"Will you let me? Will you let me do that Kate?"

She hummed, so in her chest it sounded like a growl, "I let you sign me Rick, in front of camera. Last night Rick, I... If you haven't learnt by now... At the right time Rick, I will let you do anything to me. Anything you want."

It was his turn to growl now, softly, right up against her ear. Then he turned her, pressed her back against the shower wall below the spray, kissing he that as he pulled back a little, "Time to wash your legs Kate."

Rick lowered himself slowly to his knees before her, adding soap, massaging her calves; releasing the tightness embedded within them. Kate couldn't help but lean back against the wall of the shower, relaxing, just embracing the sensation of his hand on her skin. Gradually he moved higher, rolling the flesh and muscle of her thighs between his hands, alternating legs; much like his massage during their bath, just releasing her, easing her through her tightness.

Kate relaxed into the sensation, tipping her head back, closing her eyes; she felt his hand move higher still, caressing her ass, finger spread behind her, thumbs on her hips, holding her up as the looseness of her muscles threatened collapse.

She felt it rather than saw it. His mouth was on her! Lips caressing, tongue licking her; one hand shifted lifting her leg over his shoulder. That mouth was back with vengeance then, tongue not licking, but thrusting within her, lips not just caressing but consuming, drawing her own nether lips between his, sucking, pulling. The sensations escalated so quickly Kate was captured unaware, the warmth she had felt between her thighs becoming a burning fire; the trembling of her legs more resembling the earthquake given sensations she was feeling. The sheer surprise of it all drew an orgasm out of nowhere, she fought it, fought it off; quivering now, burning inside she was panting, breathing in the humid air if the shower, the wet surrounding fog doing noting into help her regain her composure. It wouldn't be fair!

Rick clearly felt the shiver, the struggle she had fought; one of his hands shifted, still supporting her he gradually pushed his thumb into her. His fingers were familiar, his cock would be familiar; his thumb was but a distant memory; shorter, thicker than the fingers she desire, thiner that the cock she lusted after. Different! Again shocking to her; again she fought herself. No! Not the plan!

Kate reached down, it was just too much, grabbing two handfuls of his hair and pulling his mouth away from her; his thumb was still inside her though, moving, stroking her, driving her insane. She growled at him, trying to get his attention, trying to make him stop! "Rick!"

He stopped! Withdrew his thumb slowly, leaving her weak at the knee, of the one leg that was actually in contact with the ground. Slipping her leg of his shoulder he stood, her hands remaining wrapped in his hair, carried upward with the rest of him.

Kate felt his hand grasp her waist, lifting, pushing her firmly against the shower wall; the she felt the amazing, the extraordinary again - he was pushing into her; sliding his entire length slowly into her.

Kate had her head back, a bank memory of precisely how everything had happened; leaning against the back wall of the shower, arms wrapped around his neck, just feeling him moving within her, her legs locked around his hips now, squeezing in time with his thrusts and the pulsating sensations they were driving all the way though her. Intense didn't begin to describe it, her eyes were rolling back in her head; everything was so much more than she had anticipated. It was too much, things had gotten out of hand. She had made plans!

She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze which had been pinned to her, gasping out, "Stop! Please Rick. Stop!"

His eyes flashed wide open at that, at the almost pleading note in her tone, he immediately stopped, dropped his hand to her hips and withdrew form her, supporting her as her legs dropped back to the ground, "What? What's wrong Kate?"

Kate felt her insides still churning, her muscles clenching at the almost over powering sense of emptiness she felt. She leaned forward, forehead on Rick's chest, hands slipping rest on his shoulders instead of around his neck. When she focused again, she realized she had made another huge error; there he was, right in the center of her vision which now tracked down his chest. He was massive, swollen, red, still wet with the juices that he'd drawn out from her; and pointed straight at her face. She could almost taste him through her eye simply drinking in the view. Kate couldn't help it then, letting out a groan; she could swear her mouth stared to water at the thought of him, she had to close her eyes once again.

Her only condolence: all this would be worth it later, all the more worth it after this. He wouldn't juts be eager now, he'd be manic; just the thought fit made her shiver. She lifted her head up, opened he eyes and met Rick's concerned and taught gaze; she knew exactly how he was feeling: unbelievably frustrated.

Leaning forward she kissed him, a firm press of her lips, then withdrew, "Sorry Rick, but we have to go eat. If we finish this now, I simply won't have the energy. I made lunch plans with an old friend later and I don't want us getting behind schedule."

Still holding onto her hips, for which she was grateful as her jelly legs gradually regained their strength, Rick pushed her a little more firmly into the shower wall, growling at her, "Seriously? You're leaving us like this because you set up a lunch date for yourself?"

Kate smiled at him, winking, and put on her best sexy voice, deeper, smoother, "No Rick, I set up a lunch date for us. You know her, you've met her before. Trust me! You'll love her Rick."


	9. Nikki

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: Modest references to events back in Chapter 8 of 'In Reverse', not really necessary to read that, this should all hang together reasonable well without the backstory being strictly necessary. (Though if you haven't read 'In Reverse' you totally should...)**

**A/N: This chapter was long and hard to write, so long I've split it up; the second part should be late today or tomorrow. Seriously, long and hard has a place in this story, but in the narrative prose, not in the writing of it...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rick's Loft: 1pm, Sunday**

Rick had finally taken a seat on the sofa, bored and lonely; he was nursing a scotch on the rocks, it was afternoon but he wasn't in any sort of rush, just relaxing, waiting as instructed.

Kate and he had enjoyed a slow breakfast, though it had been accompanied by a certain tension; each of them snatching hands away from the other when accidental contact was made. The flash of raw heat Rick felt at just the accidental brush of her fingers was almost too much, he was left constantly shifting in his seat.

He'd been sent home alone, told that Kate had to go meet her friend, that she'd bring her around later, with some take out and they could all catch up back at the loft; that had been two hours ago. He'd dressed up a little, not sure what Kate expected of him; dress pants, simple blue button down shirt, no shoes or socks though. Rick had tried to write, to find some distraction in his characters; but all he accomplished was some steamy sex scenes, unpublishably so, between Nikki and Rook. Some of those scene dangerously close to the events of the last couple of days, and he really considered it dangerous to put them down on paper; if Kate ever found out, she'd kill him.

There was a knock, a firm rat-a-tat-tat at his door; he laughed quietly to himself as he crossed the entryway: an ominous wrapping at his chamber door. Rick knew it was Kate, who else could it be? He also knew she had no key, not any more: and despite everything he wasn't ready for her to have one, to let her back in so completely, to be absolutely defenseless. The sex had been fabulous, but it always and been; it always had been with Meredith too, but he'd taken her key back many, many years ago.

Rick opened the door, and looked at Kate, standing there in a black tench coat, hair newly pulled back into a braid, and a little heavier, smokier make up on. He was a little surprised when she stuck out her hand, "Mr Castle? Nikki. Nice to meet you,"

"Nikki?"

"Yes Mr Castle. Detective Beckett sends her apologies, she won't be able to make it, she has some personal things to take care of."

Rick was stood staring, not entirely sure what was going on, he had some guesses, but guesses had got him into trouble before; best to be certain.

'Nikki' held out a folded pieces of paper to him, "She asked me to give you this... So, you gonna invite a girl in Mr Castle?"

"Sure Nikki, come on in." He couldn't keep the smile out of his voice, taking the note as she entered the loft.

She walked past him then, a series of sharp click-clack noises echoing as she crossed the floor. That really caught his attention, his eyes draw of the black, patent leather stiletto boots, they reached almost to her knees; the trench coat nearly reached her knees from above. Between them: skin. This felt different, it wasn't like when he saw her knees when she was naked, nor when she was wearing a dress; this didn't feel simple or even sexy. Just seeing the skin on the of the back of her knees felt intensely erotic, that was how wound up he was, he already felt like he was about to explode.

Rick looked down then, reading the note quickly: "No matter what she says, she's not trying to trick you or trap you into trouble. You'll understand later. Enjoy! Love you so much, Kate". He froze, she'd said she loved him, but it was written here, the first time she had ever, even from their past, put the words into writing. Indelible, something he could keep, locked up in his safe forever.

Nikki had crossed the den to his stereo, pulling out a CD and sliding it into the sound system, leaving it unplayed, before turning to face him again, "Got a drink for a business girl Mister Castle?"

"Scotch?"

"Sure Mr Castle. Rocks please. The ice cubes can be so soothing don't you think?"

Rick didn't think soothing was necessarily the word he'd use to describe the thought of ice currently, but he fetched her a substantial glass, loaded with ice cubes and scotch, "So Nikki? How do you know Detective Beckett?"

Rick crossed the room placing the drink down on the coffee table at her behest and retook his seat on the sofa, as she answered, "I met her when she first came back to the NYPD, she was assigned to Vice. You knew that right? Ended up getting tangled up in some cases she was working, we got to know each other a little."

After Rick had settled Nikki finally undid the belt of the trench coast, allowing to fall open. Rick jerked upright where he was seated, eyes popping open. She was wearing a bright red, tight silk shirt, tied at her midriff with only a couple of buttons done above that, clearly she wasn't wearing a bra, he could see her nipples puckered against the fabric, and much of her cleavage was bared by the open buttons at her throat. The skirt, if it could be called that was riding low on her hips, and stretched a total of perhaps nine inches lower; it barely counted as a skirt, more like a wide belt. She shrugged out of the coat, pushing out her chest as she dropped it behind her and kicked it way.

Nikki stretched her arms out behind her, arching her back with a small hum; her shirt had appeared tight before, but now appeared painted on, "Like what you see Mr Castle?"

"Nikki... Did Detective Beckett know you were dressed like that? Send you to tempt me?"

She walked over and stood between him and the coffee table, hand on her hips, head tilted questioningly, "Tempt you? Why would she do that?" Then she smiled, turned toward the table as bent to retrieved the scotch he had brought for her. Bent over at the waist, pointeingher ass right at him; an ass covered by a mere minutia of a skirt that had barely covered her cheeks while standing, and it now rode up. Unless he was mistaken, she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath it.

"Mister Castle?"

Rick jerked his head upward to meet her eyes, she'd stood back up and turned around; he hadn't even noticed, mind elsewhere.

"Because she's a minx, that's why."

Nikki let out an exaggerated gasp and placed a hand against her chest, "And she told me you were a gentleman!" He did notice she hadn't removed her hand, she was now stroking the skin between her breasts slowly, eyes locked on him while she continued. Slowly her hand dropped, undoing the remaining two buttons holding the shirt together, now only the knot at her midriff keeping her covered.

"What else did she tell you Nikki?"

She took a sip of the scotch, licking her lips extravagantly afterward, before continuing, "That she really likes you. A lot Mr Castle. That you were nice, a gentleman, wouldn't take advantage. Good stuff. She said I could relax around you, let go, be myself. That true?"

"Kate would never steer you wrong Nikki, relax, enjoy, have a good time."

Nikki held out her glass toward him, clearly anticipating he would reciprocate, "To a very, very good time Mr Castle!" The she turned, set her glass backdown on the coffee table and reached for a remote, hesitating for split second before picking it up, "This the one for the stereo?"

Rick smirked for just a split second before nodding, Kate already knew it was; but Nikki shouldn't have gotten it right, the difficulty of the actor's craft! To remain in character continually, she had struggled already; might he interesting to see if he could push her out just a few more times.

Rick leaned back against the back of the sofa, spreading his arms wide along the back and stretching his legs out; the game was on.

Nikki pressed a few buttons on the remote and as music started to flow into the room she tossed the remote onto the sofa beside him and began to move. "You like watching Detective Beckett dance? I bet she likes it when you watch. I like it and we only just met."

The music built but he did not recognized the song, slow ballad; then Nikki began to dance. As if what she did could be called dancing, Rick really didn't think so; it was sex, plain and simple. There was far more hip movement, twitches to either side, rolls forward and back, than he would have expected from such a slow song. Nikki twirled, slid her hands along her thighs, higher when her back was to him. The spinning and twisting way accompanied the grid whipping from side to side; such a different look than he was intimately familiar with from such brunette hair. She paced a little in front of him, strutted really in those boots; gradually spending more and more time right before of him, just out of reach. As the song wound down, Nikki was standing in front of him, hands grasping her shirt near her collar, pulling it wide, but showing nothing more than smooth skin and her scar.

There was a light sheen of sweat on Nikki's forehead now, and where her shirt showed the space between her breast; her breathing ever so slightly elevated, pushing her chest in and out, stretching the shirt just a little more again. She held her hand out to him, "You wanna dance with me Mr Castle?"

Rick reached out his hand for her, and she tugged him uprights and close no her, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck before beginning to move slowly to the music. Gradually she moved closer, tightening her arms, inching in; Rick in turn put his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter and tighter until there was no separation at all. He could feel the knot of her shirt pressed into his stomach, and the mounds of her chest firmly pushed into him. They moved slowly together in sync, rolling against each other.

The song switched over then, a faster tempo, more of a beating than rolling rhythm; driving Nikki to wiggle against him, escaping his arms and turning around to grind against him. She lifted her arms high, behind her to hold his head as an anchor point; everything too much too soon, after the frustration of that morning Rick felt himself harden almost immediately, knew Nikki could feel every inch of him and she ground her ass back against him over and over. Rick place his hands on her hips, holding her centered against him as she continued to writhe to the music, pushing back, sliding herself up and down, bending and dipping; never breaking contact.

As that song wound down Nikki turned to him, "You dance well Mr Castle, but I think we can do even better," then she backed him up and pushed him firmly down onto the sofa, nudging his knees apart to step between his legs.

"Nikki? What are you doing?"

She was swaying in place still, rolling her hips just slightly, eyes partly closed and the ghost of a smile on her face, "I'm gonna dance on you. All over you." She leaned over him then, her hands stretching out to reach the back of the sofa, whispering again, "All over!"

Rick was distracted, her shirt had gapped open as she leaned into him, flashing him an enticing view, bare breasts, rosy taught and puckered nipples just begging for attention. Nikki pushed herself upright then, "Your detective ever give you a lap dance Mr Castle?"

He simply shook his head.

She grinned so wide, so beautifully wide there was no mistaking who stood before him; then turned her back and lowered herself slowly onto him. Dropping her head back onto his shoulder, pressed into him, from her back against his chest to her ass firmly rubbing his crotch through his pants.

"You can touch if you want." It was almost breathless in the way she said it, not the confidence of Nikki that had been shown so far, but a hopeful yearning from somewhere else.

Rick placed his hands, fingers barely touching, at her waist; holding her as delicately as he would a butterfly. Then she began to move again, in time to the music as always; rolling her hips agains him in circles, arching her back to change the pressure only to drop backdown again to press all against the length of his body. Time was a blur to Rick, nothing much else mattered to him but the sensual motion of her body against his; at some point she reach her arms above them to capture his head once again, turning she placed a simple kiss against his neck before gasping an flinching away, her whole pattern of rhythmic undulation temporarily thrown off.

"It's ok Nikki, you can kiss me; Detective Beckett would never be jealous of you."

"You think?"

"I know."

She turned her head again, a firmer kiss to him neck this time, and a light hum to accompany it; then dropped her hand to cover his as they held her lightly, interlinking their fingers. Rick wasn't sure how much more he could take, her rolling, circling hips pushing into him over and over; memories of times before where that pushing was accompanied by more, of that morning when more was cut off abruptly. Nikki the curled her legs up in the air, stiletto booted feet held high, spread them into a wide V, and brought them down on the outside of his, pulling them together to provide a firm seat for her. With her legs now spread wide Rick felt her drop one of their combined hands down to her thigh, stroking herself with his hand; slowly moving higher and higher, until he expected to feel the hair between her legs, but instead found moisture, and nothing but buttery soft, smooth skin.

Rick couldn't help but gasp out, "You're bare! You shaved!"

Nikki shook her head even as she pressed his hand firmly against her, spreading his fingers wide to show the full breadth of her new nakedness, "Not shaved Mr Castle, Brazilian. Fresh just for you, your detective told me you'd like it." With that she pushed one of his fingers into her folds, showing him just how wet she was, she was soaked. Rick took over controlled his own hand then, lowering his other to join the first; between her spread legs, caressing skin that had never been so exposed to him before, and pushing fingers into her, pulling them out, stroking her all over. Nikki's hips were still drawing circles on him, but faster and tighter ones now, and he encouraged her with small tight circles drawn around her clit with one hand and the entrance she appeared to want filled with the other.

Rick felt her hand slip behind her then, reaching for his zipper, the buckle of his belt almost frantically pulling apart his pants; pushing them down as much only the little allowed by their position. Nikki lifted her hips then, into the air, pulling his pants and boxers down as far as she could given the slightly awkward position. Rick seeing the opportunity presented couldn't help himself, couldn't imagine why he'd want to; he pushed two fingers deep inside her while those hips where raised to the sky; he felt her body shudder, as gasped "Rick!" the only sound released before she dropped back onto him.

Nikki was trying to speak, her voice breaking, "Mr Castle! This is for you! Not me! Please!" but Rick was impressed anyway, he doubted he could do more than whine or whimper at this point, no blood was flowing to his brain, every cell, every part of him now focused of his rock hard cock pressed into the back of Nikki's skirt.

Rick watched her shift her hands one to bunch up her skirt, until it really did resemble nothing more than a belt, the other to pull his hands away from her, grab him and bring him unerringly to her entrance then simply impale herself on him. There was no other way to put it, no hesitation, not slow descent to give her time to accommodate his girth; just lined him up and sank down onto him. He had been partially hard all day after the morning escapade, incredibly hard since Nikki's first dance; he'd felt like everything was on fire during her lap dance and now, now everything was too bright, too hot. Rick let out a roar, a primal scream as soon as he felt her heat surround him.

Rick stopped moving, everything just froze up, he couldn't think, didn't even remember to breath; he knew Nikki was feeling the same intensity, she had ceased any movement and her inner muscles weren't squeezing but were locked about him in the tightest of grips, like they'd been waiting all day and never wanted to let go.

Breathlessly, trying to maintain the ruse, for her, "Nikki? No condom?"

"IUD." She had turned she'd face into his neck again, giving the most gentle of pecks. "Better?"

Without waiting for a response, Rock felt Nikki resume her earlier rhythm, slow circular movements, no longer grinding on him, but grinding him into her; the arching of her back now change if the angle of penetration, he could feel how when resting against him he slipped in and out, and she her back was arched the tip of his cock ground against her internal walls. He slipped one hand lower, pressing his palm against her skin and spreading his fingers in an almost Vulcan greeting, to split apart around where he penetrated into her. Pressing the his hand hard down onto her, that bare skin he longed to see rather than just feel; he could feel, through her flesh, the movement of himself within her. He maintained the pressured wanting to feel everything from every angle possible; his breathing was coming hard now, unavoidably breathless with sensation.

Rick slid his other hand to the knot of her shirt, untying it as spreading the garment wide open; turning this head slightly he watched her naked breasts heave, swaying as she rolled and circled with her entire body now, shifting and pushing out as she arched her back over and over again. His hand caressed higher, until he had one sweat kissed breast cupped in the palm of his hand; nipple resting on his life line.

Thought was becoming difficult, only sensation remained; and a need to have her closer, he pulled her tighter, pressing his hand between her legs even firmer, he could feel wetness oozing between his fingers, her clit below the palm of his hand, much like the rock hard nipple was pressed onto the palm of his other hand. Just the the music changed yet again, a deeper, bass laden, pounding beat. The change seemed to drive Nikki wild, no longer a lap dance with him within her; now it was frantic sex, not rolling but thrusting, not simple thrusting but pounding. Rick felt fuzzy headed, as if his entire day was being compressed into these few moments; to much pressure leaving his with little opportunity to avoid an explosion that was sure to come.

A gasping noise managed to penetrate the ring in his ears, "Close?"

Rock couldn't talk could barely recognize words, he could do nothing more than give an extra little squeeze.

"Come. In me. Come. In me. In me. Come." The voice was chanting now, it was too much, everything was too much. Rick closed his eyes, I'd don't matter, everything was going white, he should see darkness; but instead saw intense white behind his closed lids. The fire in him grew, every nerve ending tingling, burning; the two pressure points pressed against his hands almost scotching now. The intensity of feeling in his cock, where it was wrapped within a wet, soaking furnace was the last thing he felt; if he didn't become larger, the is was simply mirage of sensation, of his whole self being concentrated at the point where he connected with Kate. The final moment was almost exquisitely painful, so far behind simple pleasure that it was unexplainable to him; the sound emanating from his mouth pure animal noises, he had no control at all as he emptied himself into her.

Then it was over, not completely, the sensations continued but the intensity became comprehendible; he heard the cries of her voice and then the shuddering of her body as she reacted to him. The shudders continued, but he felt them less and less as the darkness closed in, where he had seen bright light behind his closed eye, now he saw blackness around the edges of his vision with eyes open. His last thought as everything faded away to black was simple: Love you Kate.


	10. Mouth

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: Part II - Effectively; if You haven't read Chapter 9 ('Nikki'), which immediately precedes this then I'd highly recommend doing (at least) that first... Just saying.**

**A/N 2: Well wonders never cease, if I'd combined 'In Reverse' and 'In Reverse: M after Q' I'd be over the 50,000 word line to be considered an entry into the 2013 Castle Ficathon... Oh well, hindsight is 20/20 and all that; not that the style of the two pieces of the same story really matches anyway; they complement (I can hope) but don't match.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rick's Loft: 2:30pm, Sunday**

"Wakey wakey Mr Castle." Rick finally resurfaced, unaware of how long things had been blank, he still felt the pressure of Nikki sitting on him but something felt different. Hs pants were apparently gone, removed entirely at some point; and he felt fingers undoing buttons on his shirt. He opened his eyes then, saw Nikki no longer laying back against him, but straddling him instead, skirt belt entirely given now, boot clad calves resting against his thighs, shirt still hanging from her shoulders like a red cape on a naked superwoman.

"Enjoy that Mr Castle? I did... Mr Castle, I really, really did. Kate said you knew how to show a girl a good time. But wow! Mr Castle. Wow indeed." She was smiling her beautiful smile, the one he had always hoped would be reserved only for him.

Rick reached for her then, pulling her forward against him, her head towards his; he captured her lips, a surprise indrawn breath her only real reaction. He pressed his mouth against her, but it was so much more than just his mouth, it was his way of communicating, even when word wouldn't come he could communicate through the movements of his lips on hers. It was barely a second before her hands were in his hair, his around her back; small moaning sounds emanating from both of them, tongues dancing against each other, swirling, penetrating each other. Eventually Rick tilted his head back away from her, catching a momentary breath; his lungs still apparently pushed into hyperventilation mode at just a caress from her mouth.

"Kissing Nikki? On the lips? I though that was usually off the menu."

She tilted back her head then, barked a short laugh, "Really Mr Castle? You aren't a client! I'm just having good time, and kissing you is me having a very good time!"

She knelt up over him then, his hands slipping to her waist, her parting his shirt, "close your eyes Mr Castle," he could then only feel her lean forward until contact, she was caressing him with her breast, sliding her newly rehardening nipple over his face; trailing it around his cheek, the slowly higher. When she reached his eye the touch became incredibly light, her sensitive puckered flesh moving side to side, brushing across his eye lid and lash, stroking herself and him. Rick fluttered his eye lash at her, a rapid stroking motion against her that he controlled, to be met with a small hiss, the the contact was gone; to appear a moment later, sliding side to side of his parted lips.

Each time Rick tried to open his mouth wider, or reach out with is tongue, Nikki withdrew until he settled back; she wanted simple, for her to control the caress, and he was happy to let her have this. Everything became a little indistinct again, time a thing of no meaning; just them, just sensation. Eventually Rick slipped his hands lower, from her wait to her hips, then again one lower still, sliding it between her legs, seeking out her core. He found her wet again, clearly having cleaned herself up from their last experience, but now once again swollen and burning to his touch. He ran his hand yet again over the smooth, hairless skin that was just part of her gift to him tonight: that of Nikki and a fantasy shared only that morning.

Nikki pushed back away from him, rising to her feet to stand before him; hands on hips, legs spread more the shoulder width apart, concealing absolutely nothing. Rick stared, he could see clearly what he had only felt before, completely hairless skin, no longer simply smooth dry skin though, now wet skin split by her swollen lips weeping their moisture freely.

There was appeal of laughter, "You look hungry Mr Castle, like you need something to eat; but I told your earlier, this is about you." She reached for a glass of the coffee table, gathering it towards her with a clink of ice cubes, swirling an amber liquid; she had apparently gotten herself a refill while he was passed out.

Rick watched her take a sip, lifted the glass to him, "to you Mr Castle," then another sip, capturing an ice cube with it, and she lower herself to kneel before him and leaned forward to kiss his chest, pressing her chest against him, breasts either side of his semi-hard prick. She kissed and caressed, dropping the ice cube between her lips to roll it against his skin, before pulling it back into the cavern of her mouth and soothing away the chill with her cool tongue. The aftermath of the scotch in her mouth made his nipple burn as she attacked, burn, freeze, soothing tongue; over and over until the ice gradually melted away and her was left with just her warming mouth and tongue consuming him; from ice to fire in a matter of minutes.

He watched as she removed her mouth from his chest, looking up at him as she reached down to cup her own breasts tight around hips cock, squeezing and massaging for a moment, pinching her own nipples to even harder peaks. The pressure against him was slight, a gentle squeeze as she pushed; not the all encompassing flesh of earlier, a light touch, he was grateful given how sensitive he was. Rick was convinced his prior orgasm has been the most intense he had ever experienced, and the aftermath was still with him.

With hooded eyes, Nikki continued to watch him as she massaged both herself and him, "I'm going to put you in my mouth now Mr Castle."

Rick could see her lips' slightly parted, tongue placed between them, licking gently. He was honestly nervous with anticipation, he was so sensitive, it had been such a short time since he last came, he honestly didn't know what would happen; he was still recovering, even with the intimate massage so far he was only partially hard.

He thoughts ran little wild at the prospect: Delay! Buy yourself some time Rick, the last thing you want to do is disappoint! "What would Detective Beckett think about that Nikki?"

"She'd be jealous Mr Castle, I'm sure of it. I think she knows you get off putting things in her mouth, and she'd be so jealous of missing this opportunity."

"You want to make her jealous Nikki?"

"No... Not make her jealous, just need to taste you.."

Even the simplest of touches was intense, she leaned forward, wrapped her lips just around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue. Sliding her mouth further onto him then, pulling at him with her lips, to drag his firm member away for his body and leave it fully available for her mouth to consume. She suckled at him, gentle massaging movements intended, her was sure, to draw blood to the site of her interest. It worked, he could feel himself slowly hardening, growing, filling more of her mouth; Nikki moaning into him as it happened, moving from gentle suckling more aggressive movements, bobbing her head now as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Abruptly she stopped, reached for her glass and took another mouthful, cold scotch and ice cube. The just as abruptly she was back, diving onto him, the head of his cock immediately between her lips, and his body felt like it had become a live wire; current running straight through him, he felt like his mind could no longer comprehend reality. The burn of the alcohol on the ever so sensitive skin at his tip, contrasted with the freezing sensation of the ice cube where she swirled it around him with her tongue; it was almost painfully intense, the pleasure so sharp, so sudden that his hips left the sofa before locking rigid. His motion was met with an eager moan of appreciation by Nikki as she's slipped one hand beneath him to support his ass,

Rick twisted, the sensation becoming even more intense now with his muscles taught, there was fire in place of blood now, flowing thorough his entire body; tried to swing his hips away from her mouth, gain some relief, some moderation of the consuming ecstasy bordering on pain. Nikki's mouth stayed latched on him, chasing his twists and turns; allowing him to slip in and out of her mouth as he moved. Finally the ice melted away, leaving heat and warm,but less and less of the mammoth swings in intensity; then she was gone, mouth removed, and her was left aching in the seemingly cold air of the loft.

Not for long though as he felt her move, shifting from between his legs to straddle him once again, reaching between them and slowing lowering herself onto him; going his penetrate of her gradually into an internal embrace. Where before everything had been so intense, now he was gripped firmly by her wet, warm core. The sensations were so radically different, simple now, constant warm versus extremes of ice and fire; a firm solid grip instead of sharp sucking and loosening motions. After trying momentarily to escape her consuming presence before now he sought to be deeper inside, more of the soothing presence around him.

Nikki spoke then, station to his eye, watching every twitch of his facial muscles, feeling every twitchy chime elsewhere, "That better Mr Castle?"

Her hips were rolling in a very slow motion, easing him into her, easing him out; no hurry, no seeming goal in mind other than the simple experience of pleasure. She gradually picked up the pace, lifting lowering herself instead of rolling and circling; allowing them both to feel the sensation of cool air on him and contrast it with the pure warm inside her.

"Close you eyes Mr Castle, just relax and enjoy."

Nikki bent then to capture his lips, never stopping her strokes, adding to them with her lips and tongue. With his eyes closed and head tilted a little back he gave in to her control, her parting tongue sliding between his lips, but not inside his mouth, just running over his lips to the corners of his mouth where she would nibble before moving to the other side and repeat the process. Gradually the kissed deepened, just has her up and down stroked did, her presence again became consuming, her mouth wide, tongue dueling his for space inside him, pulling small pants form both of them.

Rick eventually felt the new soothing sensations build his pleasure backup, no spikes and troughs as before but a steady climb; not yet, but he knew, could feel the experience lurking just beyond his reach; Nikki could push him over if she kept this up, he could recover even has she built him back up. The realization was a surprise, not it many, many years had he been able to reach such a peak twice so quickly; a shiver ran though him at the thought.

Her whispered voice reached out gently to him, a vocal caress of his soul to hear her once again, "You gonna come Mr Castle?"

Rick could barely do more than shake his head, "To soon."

"Don't you worry about that Mr Castle. I can be patient, I can be persistent. For you Mr Castle... You have no idea how patient I'm willing to be."

She leaned forward then, bringing her mouth to her ear, whispering to him, "You're going to come in my mouth."

One final upward stroke and she let him fall free, both of them moaning a little at the loss of sensation, the feeling of being left alone, abandoned was momentary and Nikki lowered herself back between Rick's knees. Arms resting on his thighs this time, hands at the crease of his hips as she pushed his legs wide apart and slipped her mouth around him again, a moan easing from her and a groan from him.

No slow build now, she swallowed him deeply, sucking intensely as she pulled back up, drawing blood to the to of him before pinching him between her lips and repeating the whole process. He was almost in her throat as she forced herself down on him, not something she had ever done before and he wondered where,when... Nikki had learnt that. She started to hum a tune, the vibrations shaking this him, her addition of soft pressure form her teeth as she pulled back drawing more moans from him, as the feeling of bite drawing deeper breaths from him. He felt her reach ahead between his legs, reaching up to cup his balls, not squeezing, but rolling them in her hands; the brush of her fingers against hairs adding another layer of feeling.

Then she pulled loose from him, sitting back for a moment and reaching for her glass once again; still rolling him softly in her other hand.

"Nikki..."

She grinned at him, holding the glass to her lips, "Don't worry, you're a big boy Mr Castle, a very big boy, you can handle it." A sip, a cube consumed; he heard her crunch the ice once in her mouth, and then she was back.

There was no fire from alcohol chased away by the chill of ice this time, everything was simultaneous; burn and freeze and she wrapped her lips about his head once again, sucking, pressing her cheeks and the liquid in her mouth all around him. She drove her self slowly down his length, holding him tight within the cavern of her molten,freeze mouth; the scraping her way upward agains, teeth pressed against him, trapping the ice chips a band around him, as she drew the stroke out. She griped his sack to, pinching thumb and finger together, puling down with his balls trapped in her palm as she piled her head up. Then again, deeper this time, a longer slower stroke; a tighter bite, a firmer pull on his balls, and a more pronounced squeeze of her lips around the head of his prick at the top of her stroke.

The word was on the tip of his tongue he tried to hold it in, but everything was becoming to much, tipping over the edge from pleasure, "Ap.."

Nikki let him slip from her lips, pulling his legs back together as she slipped upward again to sit, legs spread wide on his upper thighs. Rick watched her lean into him, her breasts against him as she pushed forward for unhesitating, mouth wide open kiss. Rick immediate pushed his tongue into her, the variety of sensation immense. He could still taste the burn of scotch, the remaining ice on her tongue, the taste that was always... Nikki, and the intimate flavor of her lower lips wrapped into the taste of her upper ones; and below all that the underlying musk of himself permeating her mouth. The total taste, everything about them all at once, all experienced through the surface of his tongue her mouth left him panting into her in just seconds.

"Close?"

He shook his head.

"A little?"

He nodded.

"Intense?"

Another more vigorous nod.

"Good Mr Castle, not too close yet, because I told you... You're gonna come in my mouth." She reached down between them then, holding him and guided his cock into her once again, the smooth sensation of entry like the return of an old friend, comfort, warm, togetherness; but so much more intimate than just that. More than anything just being joined together again with her was soothing.

"That never gets old does it?" He shook his head in response. "Do you think your detective would share?"

"With you Nikki? Yes. No one else."

"Well I wouldn't want to share you with anyone else either Mr Castle. Just the three of us."

Nikki began to move again, lifting herself up again on her legs, drawing her arms up and tucking them behind her head, elbows spread wide, enhancing Rick's view of her flushed chest. He reached for her, hands at her waist, gripping firmly, but following not guiding her movements; sensing the support she arched back, head lolling behind her, her movements now thrusting her breasts skyward with each up stroke. The change in angle angle of view alone was enough to force his hands to draw her closer, to reach for her chest with his mouth; but her most tempting parts were just out of reach, he settled for nibbling, licking at the lower surface of her breasts; sucking the salty sheen and tastings other of her unique favors. Nikki's position lasted only moments after that, before she almost threw herself back forward into him, crushing her lips to his, and her whole body pressed into him.

She pulled back a touch, enough to look to his eyes, "I'm going taste you, swallow you," again she leaned forward on him, still moving, breasts pushing and sliding against his naked chest, whispering in his ear, "Then I'm going to tell your detective all about it. I think it'll make her wet just hearing the story Mr Castle."

"You know she loves you don't you Mr Castle? She told me. Told me just how much." He's hands were now resting on her thighs, gripping, squeezing, holding onto her and she moved; her internal muscles gripping in turn, decking to realize as she pushed herself up and away, refusing to let go of him, drawing the depth of their connection out as long as possible, pulling him with her, cock sucked along, skin taught behind it.

"How much is that Nikki?"

"Immeasurable. There's nothing she wouldn't do for you, nothing at all. She asked me about where she could get this done," with that Nikki ran two finger across the hairless skin around where the were intimately joined, "said you'd spoken about it and wanted to do something special for you."

"You haven't ideas how much I appreciate it, she's really been making statements recently Nikki, big ones."

Rick slid his hands around her back, pulling her towards him, as she leaned in, cooperating with his urging request, she spoke softly, wistfully again, "She made a terrible mistake Mr Castle, she told me she regrets it. She trusts you not to break her heart, and hopes you'll trust the same one day. Can she have hope Mr Castle?"

Just before his lips contacted hers, he gave a murmuring whisper, "Yes."

Nikki pushed herself back off him, his cock coming free with a spring, and began to lower herself back between his les, dragging her entire torso down his as she did so, leaving not a moment where they were not in contact.

"Third time's the charm Mr Castle!"

Ricks eyes almost rolled back in his head then, as she took him into her mouth for the third time, agains the tip, again swirling her tongue; but no tight press of her lips, but a gentle caress, a heightening of sensation rather than a drive for intensity. She began to overpriced head up, then down, pressing him against the roof of her outs with her tongue, then curling it around him to swirl him around her mouth rather than her tongue around him.

She pulled her head back slowly' releasing him for her mouth, drawing a small whine from him, "I'm going to do nothing new, new for me; you want that Mr Castle?"

At his nod, she opened her mouth wide once again, dropping her head over him; no attempt to grasp him with her lips or tongue this time, just her mouth lose around him as she continued to push more and more of him inside her.

Nikki pushed herself a little more upright, shifted her angle and pushed all the way down his cock; accepting everything she could, a stutter in her downward movement and her throat rippled, the slightest of choking sounds coming from her, giving her pause and making Rick consider pulling her free. She pulled back slightly and then resumed, downward, taking more; deeper this time, the sensations so revelatory that Rick had to start fighting himself, fighting not to let go yet.

Finally her lips were brushing against his hair, a swallow in her throat massaging him and her both. She began the most shallow of movements, her head only shifting an inch at most; the pressure on him constant, he was squeezed by the muscles at the back of her throat. Rick saw her slip a hand down between her own legs, pushing two fingers against her own clit and beginning to circle herself. Rick could feel how close she was, as close as him now; her breathing struggling to keep up, free only to draw air through her nose, her entire body flushed, shining with perspiration.

Rick choked out a noise, aimed down to her, "Come."

Her movements became more vigorous,bother head making larger stroked, the release from them isles of her throat as her head moved up, and the pressure reapplied with a downward stroke; it quickly became to much for him, but he held off as long a sheer could, basking in the visual stimulation of Nikki rubbing herself off to the rhythm of him inner throat. The sheer intensity of earlier was tarting to return, as he held pack, rapidly the sensitivity of his cock sky rocketed, and the unique pressure exacerbated things even further. Suddenly, Nikki's entire body spasmed, fingers between her legs quivering quivering to a stop, an attempted scream the last straw for him; the pressure of her throat attempting to scream out pleasure finally broke him.

Rick called out, another wordless spasm for his lungs; unable to control himself and he emptied himself into the back of her throat even as she pulled back, to capture the last of his effort into her welcoming mouth; body still experiencing aftershocks other own pleasure and resonating in sympathy with his. Nikki was moaning now as she swirled her tongue around her prize, the taste she had been seeking, missing, wanting.

She crawled backstop him,sitting on his lap rather than straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a soft, sensual kiss, pouring her heart and soul into the soft presume other lips upon his.

"Thank you, Mr Castle, that was worth waiting all day for. Sleep now. Rest."

Nikki rested her head on his shoulder, leaned her body into him and waited for sleep to catch up to them both.

Rick woke again to find himself still laying on the sofa, a blanket tossed over him, shirt still undone, still pantless; then Nikki walked back in front of where he lay. No it was not Nikki; this woman had changed, a simple t-shirt and shorts, no braid, just flowing locks of hair. Kate was back.

Rick grinned at her, still a little out of it, "Hi Kate!"

She smiled down at him, "Hi Rick. Did you have a good time with Nikki? Sorry I couldn't be here, I had a little fantasy of my own to play out while she kept you occupied."

He just grinned wider.


	11. Quickie

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: Only one really tiny, short little chapter planned after this one, should be up very soon (seriously short!); then "In Reverse" and the "In Reverse: M after Q" will be done :-(**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rick's Loft: 6:30am, Monday**

Kate had to be at the precinct by 8am at the latest, actually to be on time, but being on time was late, so 8am at the absolute latest! So she'd pried herself of out Rick's arms and bed at 6:30am, made coffee, taken a shower, and started to dress. She'd left Rick sleeping throughout, his ruggedly handsome face pressed into his pillow, resulting in the distortions of a chipmunk face stuffed with nuts. Kate couldn't help but smile, he was just too cute.

Normally Kate was a more utilitarian creature, soft, simple cotton underwear while at the office; but she and a Rick had talked last night, while dropping off to sleep in each others arms after movies and take-out. They had agreed to let her talk to Gates first, test the waters before he came into the precinct, so there was a real possibility that she wouldn't see him all day. All day! Kate was so glad that she'd packed an extra set of not strictly necessary skimpy underwear, not really underwear all - lingerie, and particularly sexy lingerie at that, at least in Kate judgement. Push up, demi-cup bra, and a matching thong; not cotton at all but lace, sheer...

Kate could hardly wait to have everything taken off again that night. She had some hesitation about her choices, less than soft and subtle, more focused on show me than comfort me. After their activities yesterday she'd been extremely stiff this morning, until the shower had warmed her up, loosened her muscles. The shower had even shown her some raw spots, still sensitive that morning; but worth every twinge in her opinion. In future though she'd plan on leaving a longer gap than two hours between a wax and extremely vigorous amorous activities, it felt like she had carpet burn on one spot where it should never, ever, ever happen.

She was hopeful about their future beyond the weekend; they were dating again, to soon to call it more than that. Kate was ready to acknowledge that Rick was probably not ready to spend every night with her in his arms; a few night of spectacular sex had gone a long way, but she acknowledged that work still needed to be done. Tonight though, she had no intention of being alone; her first day back in her old role, well she had every intention of being in his bed again by the end of the day. Perhaps just to sleep if the day went badly, but ideally for a little more intimate comfort than that.

It was finally 7:15am, almost time to get going, to face the other part of her new beginning. Kate was doing up the final two buttons of her blouse when Rick finally stirred, rolled out of bed and stood up. There he was, on the far side of the bed from her, absolutely and totally naked. Not a stitch of clothing, nothing covering him at all. Kate was mesmerized and she knew it, hands still over the last button; she saw it then as he finally started to move around the bed: his morning erection. He was hard, not rigid, not quite fully there yet, but it didn't matter, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Rick stepped, he bobbed, stepped again, he bobbed again; like a metronome swinging in rhythm to his step, hypnotic. She was still worrying the top button of her blouse between her fingers; could feel the heat in her swell up, concentrated warmth between her legs an mediate response to her thoughts; she was wet already, breathing deepening as she watched him move.

Kate did some quick calculations in her head, 7:15am now, must be at the precinct by 8am; at most 20 minutes at this time of day if she took a cab, they had time she told herself, if they were quick. Things were seldom quick though, they tended to drag out between her and Rick, drag out in the most exquisite way both during and in the after glow of it all; but she thought she could hurry things along if really necessary, and him being in her right now was really, really necessary.

Kate watched as he stumbled towards her, not one of his better mornings clearly, "Rick? Can you be quick?"

He mumbled at her, "Sure. Need bathroom? Quick? Sure." and continued walk slowly past her. He was only half awake, half ready for her; she could fix that though.

Kate let him wander by into the bathroom, she was focused on logistics now; he'd be back in a moment for his role in her planned morning interlude. She bent over, quickly removing her boos, the undid and remove she'd pants, laying them carefully aside; no wrinkles! To incriminating. She debated for a moment then stripped off her thong, tucking it under her pants; she'd let him see it later when there was time for a complete show and tell. Honestly she felt a little ridiculous, standing there in her buttoned up shirt, naked and bare from the waist down.

Rick wandered slowly bad out of the bathroom, a touch of toothpaste at the corner of his mouth, then stopped, looking confused, "Weren't you wearing pants before?"

Kate couldn't help but smile, even half asleep he observed everything about her, "Yes I was Rick." She gripped one side of her shirt hem, lifting it up, showing him everything, "This tell you anything about why I'm not now?"

"You forgot to put on underwear first?" She knew he was too awake for that to be a serious comment, plus the enormous smirk spreading across his face was a give away too.

She stalked towards him, reaching her hands out to take hold of him, wrap the fingers of each hand around him, holding his length between her two palms, beginning to stroke him to full hardness, "That's it entirely, yep, I forgot my panties. Thought about going commando, but reconsidered."

Rick's smirk didn't budge an inch as he dropped his larger hands down to surround hers and began to take control of the rhythm of her movements, thrusting into her hands rather than letting her pump him, "Really? I'd pay for a day of you commando my dear detective."

It is always said that the best laid plans never survive first contact, and Kate considered that a resounding truth; this was not how she had imagined her first contact playing out. She needed to take back the initiative, regain control of the situation; move thing along, she had a time crunch after all!

Kate pressed closer, trapping hand between them as she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Not just a simple peck, but a bruising kiss, mouth opening immediately to bite at his lips, pulling one between her to suck hard at it. His hands pulled free on hers then. Success! Only for one hand to reach behind her, pulling her tight into him, trapping her own hands between then, still wrapped around him, one completely immobile. The other hand remained pressed between them but dropped from hers around him, to between her legs.

There was a momentary struggle as Kate pulled away, Rick not immediately releasing her, unsure of her desire. He looked a little confused, "What's wrong?"

A rosy blush filling her cheeks, odd she thought given being naked in front of him caused no such blushes, she hesitated a little, "Umm... I'm a little sensitive down there Rick... After yesterday... Too sensitive for me to enjoy your touch right now."

"Too sensitive in front? You had something in mind?"

He held a hand out toward her, was tugged into his body, but turned at the last second, her back pressed against his chest, arms wrapped around her, her hands coming to rest on his. "Something like this?"

"Yes Rick, something like this. Though with a bit more you in me if you get my drift."

Rick bent his head own then, kissing the side of her neck, nibbling lower pushing the collar of her shirt aside and sinking his teeth into her lower neck, her collar bone; taking time as Kate basked in the attention, utterly distracted once again.

"If you give me a fresh hickie I'll shoot you Castle!"

"No hickie Kate, but if anyone sees the bruises on my wrists, then a hickie would be the smallest of tells Kate."

He went back to work then, and Kate satisfied herself with slowly rocking her hips back against the length of him pressed between her ass cheeks. She couldn't fault herself later, she simply lost track of time as Rick consumed both sides of her neck, under her jaw, eventually she twisted her head around putting her mouth and lips into his reach; all while she presses herself against him over and over, an ache growing for more than simply against.

"Hmm. Kate?" Was mumbled against the skin of her neck. A contented sigh the only reply.

Kate felt him release her, pull her in the direction of he bathroom, "No time for a shower Rick."

"Not what I had in mind Kate."

Rick stopped them in front of the vanity, and Kate knew exactly what he hand in mind; not her original plan, but this should be more than satisfactory. With no preamble at all, no prompting needed Kate bent over, placing her forearms on the counter, facing the mirror, staring into Ricks's eyes as he stepped up behind her.

"This what you had in mind Rick?"

"That is exactly what I had in mind." He stepped a touch closer, lifting the hem of her shirt to lay it against her lower back; running his hands over her ass cheeks, gripping them, squeezing her softly. He stepped closer still, reaching down between them as Kate watched his every move in the mirror. She couldn't see everything though, not what happens directly behind her, she could feel it though as Rick's cock was rubbed against her, swirled around to spread her wetness over a wider area. The sensation when placed his hand on her hips, holding her firmly in place as he pushed inside was maddening, he moved so slowly, millimeter by millimeter, when she tried to push back, accelerate the process he simply moved back with her. The element of surprise would work she as sure, picking her moment and pouncing, driving herself back onto him, and driving a gasping cry from her own lips. She could feel every inch of width and circumference, it felt so good again, even though it had only been hours.

"Rick, please! Move!"

She could swear that every vein in him, every ridge of him left a distinct feeling as he moved; her legs were spread, but not much, everything was again tighter, more filling. Watching in the mirror she see herself bouncing forward at each slap of his hips against her, shifting her closer and closer to the mirror; she could his eyes locked on hers, watching her every move, each bounced causing his eyes to flick forward and back, tracking carefully. Kate could feel the buzz building in her, flowing thorough her veins as a rush of heat pulsed with each thrust, spiraling higher and higher.

His his pounding rhythm had increased in speed and strength, now having pushed her hips almost flush against the counter, she pushed upward, off her elbows, hands spread against the mirror itself, still leaning forward her panting breath condensing against the glass. She could no longer tell if Rick was focused in her wild eyes, or wide open panting mouth; his breathing had become nothing more than gasps too, for which she was immensely glad, she had wanted this, needed this, but in all that she wants him to experience the same ecstasy-of-them that she did.

Kate needed more, deeper, harder, something, a little last push to send her flying; she was so closer she could taste it, feel it beckoning her. She lifted her leg, hitching her knee from where it pressed against the vanity cabinets to rest it on the counter itself. The response in her was immediate, everything was deeper now, his thrusted pushing further inside, his cock reaching new depths; her pants become gasps, then small cries. Pushed even higher as he slipped the hams off her raised hip upward to cup he breast, pinching and rolling her nipple to a begging peak.

The fire inside her turned to sparks of lightning, sharp bolts flashing through her mind, her skin feeling taught all over; and then when she made eye contact with Rick again, still pushing into her, driving her body sway to back and forth towards and away from the mirror; his eyes, which appeared almost completely back with desire, with lust to fill her, were not seeing her she was sure, but right through to her soul. It was over.

Everything exploded within her, the fire meeting the lighting, mind going completely blank, muscles going weak, and a clenching inside that left her gasping for breath. She felt herself gripping Rick so tightly within her that she felt every pulse of him when he came deep inside her; just that feeling set off another round of spasms within her, not a new climax, but a reinforcement of the one still flowing like fire throughout her system. She could see Rick behind her, even as he emptied himself into her, gritting his teeth, keeping up the motion; trying to extend, drag out the intensity they were both feeling until he couldn't any longer. He shuddered to a stop, still buried to the hilt inside her, with the gradual slowing of her own shaking signaling to them both that normalcy had returned.

Slowly then Rick withdrew from her, pulling himself slowly out even as he softened; Kate both hated the sense of loss, and welcomed the knowledge, the absolute conviction that the feelings would be returning to her soon. She dropped her leg of the counter and leaned back into Rick who embraced her, holding her tight with both arms now; and they stood together for a moment, watching themselves in the mirror.

"What time is it Rick?"

She felt him twist a touch, glancing from through the bedroom door.

"7:50"


	12. Precinct

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Castle. Shock!**

**A/N: The End. Thank you for reading, and any who reviewed or made any other comment, doubly thank you... Completely and utterly out of ideas right now... I am just going outside and may be some time.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**12th Precinct: 8:15am, Monday**

Becket walked into the precinct Monday, a little later than originally planned, but it was so worth it; a fresh bounced in her step, or at least she thought there was. Everything was good again, great even; a spectacular weekend and now returning to her new spot with her old team. She found her self grinning, life was great.

Ryan and Espo were already at their desks, clearly ready to restart the new old team, ready to observe, to detect, to look for all things out of place; to solve mysteries.

"Hey Beckett? You pull a muscle this weekend? Why are you walking funny?"

Both Ryan and Espo were smirking at her.

Kate felt like she must be blushing bright red.


End file.
